<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻/无差】Kiss Me Not by Bluebubbling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848798">【授翻/无差】Kiss Me Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling'>Bluebubbling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fairy Tale Elements, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Soulmates, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有时，一个女巫或巫师的魔法印记可以与对方水火不容，以至于像磁石一样相互排斥。换句话说，如果两个人的魔法印记完美契合，世上就不存在比这更牢固的关系。一千人当中，一个女巫或巫师平均会被四到五人轻度排斥，至多只被一人强烈排斥。反之，就代表喜欢。<br/>而Harry无法亲吻任何一个人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029196">Kiss Me Not</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorthyAnn/pseuds/DorthyAnn">DorthyAnn</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就在Cho脸颊上沾满泪水、伤心地抽泣着准备亲吻Harry时，两人跟撞上一堵看不见的墙似的，越靠近那股压迫感就愈发强烈，最终把彼此推开。Cho离他最近时差不多有三英寸，她讪讪地笑着后退一步。</p><p> </p><p>“果然。”她无奈一笑，伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀，垂下手后退开来，“回头见。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry马不停蹄地把这事告诉了Ron和Hermione。</p><p> </p><p>Ron皱起脸：“喔喔，真不走运，伙计。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry眉头紧皱：“这是什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione放下羽毛笔，若有所思地歪起头：“我在书上读到过……有时候，一个女巫或巫师的魔法印记能与对方水火不容，他们互相排斥，就像……磁铁一样。你知道磁铁同性相斥异性相吸，不能强迫它们合在一起的吧？就跟这一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我不是完全没法碰她？我可以碰她……她的胳膊，我敢肯定我碰了她胳膊。”Harry疑惑不解。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，这就是有趣的地方。你看，我们的魔法大部分情况下是稳定的，除非我们用它来施法术，或者感到极度不安——这时候，我们的魔法就不再受控制。”Hermione说着摊开双手，越发投入这话题，“还有就是当你想要做一些……比如亲吻你真正喜欢的人——”</p><p> </p><p>Harry脸唰地一红。</p><p> </p><p>“——你的心跳加快，感到紧张不安，于是你的魔法就会受到刺激。我们的身体真的分别不出因兴奋而产生的适宜焦虑和危及生命的有害焦虑，但是，它只会在你真的和别人距离非常近时有影响，通常情况下根本没什么好担心的。”</p><p> </p><p>“噢……”Harry迷糊道。</p><p> </p><p>“别担心。”Ron确保他道，“那种程度真的非常罕见。”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione赞同地点点头：“就像——就拿……一千个人举例来说，你只会被四到五人轻度排斥，最多只会被一个人强烈排斥。”</p><p> </p><p>Ron又说：“这也不一定是坏事，如果你找到了那个和你天造地设的人，那就……就真的很厉害！简直是所有人梦寐以求的事，铁定是真爱，我爸妈就是这样。”</p><p> </p><p>“我甚至不会有这种担心。”Hermione道。</p><p> </p><p>Ron点点头：“当然，还会有别的人。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry也点了点头，不去多想。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>休息室，众人高声欢呼着，庆祝他准备亲吻Ginny。他们离得如此之近，他甚至能感受到Ginny温热的呼吸无声地在他的唇瓣间逡巡。所有的事几乎就发生在一瞬间，没人发现他们没有真正接吻。Ginny试图掩藏她的不解和失望，但Harry早就看了出来，兴许这也是他的表情。</p><p> </p><p>在这之后，他们私下又试了一次，但这次或许是因为更加紧张，结果更不尽如人意。Ginny难过地笑笑，留下他一人。他听说她接下来的几天都和Luna待在了拉文克劳塔。Ron气他伤了他妹妹的心，Harry没有心情向他解释。</p><p> </p><p>他觉得一切都是他的错，觉得自己是全世界最倒霉的人。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>战争的结束是为了新的开始，生活本该更加美好。Harry笃定他的魔法印记之所以会排斥他人是因为Voldemort留在他体内的魂器，也可能是因为他没有亲吻足够多的人。</p><p> </p><p>那个夏天，他和所有的朋友一起出去饮酒作乐，下决心要在足够醉酒的情况下鼓起勇气去亲个某人。是谁不重要，他只不过想找到一个他不用像头上顶着个鱼缸一样被弹飞的人。每一次的尝试都让他变得更加宽心去迎接下一次，直到他走到了一个亲吻酒吧里所有人的地步。</p><p> </p><p>有那么几次，他能与对方离得非常近，同Ginny一样，但多数情况下，不到一两米就开始产生了排斥感。Luna在他毫无防备的时候亲了他的脸颊，友好而亲切，Harry不禁想他的第一个或许唯一一个吻，来自一位他的朋友。</p><p> </p><p>他与Hermione还有Ron作为“八年级生”一起回了霍格沃茨完成学业。由于McGonagall非常注重学院内部的团结，教授们都毫不吝啬地为任何为同学捡起掉落的羊皮纸的人奖励一笔可观的分数。结果却是众学生的尴尬和不知所措，虽然没有出现暴力事件，但是所有的学院都独善其身，互不打扰。或许这就是McGonagall准许所有的七年级和八年级一起举办派对的原因。</p><p> </p><p>当然了，他们可都是实打实的好学生，才不会出现大量的违禁酒水和毫不存在的自制力。</p><p> </p><p>Harry灌下最后一口威士忌，把杯子重重拍到桌上，在凭空播放的嘈杂乐声中大喊道：“我要把这间屋子里的所有人都亲一遍！”</p><p> </p><p>这声宣告迎来了一阵酒醉轻浮的欢呼喝彩，他身后的一个女生就吓得一个鲤鱼打挺，走上前来，手指上沾满溢出的酒水：“我先，”她羞赧地笑着。</p><p> </p><p>一整晚她都在疯狂搭讪Harry，尽管他一点都没兴趣，还是向她弯下身子。她迫切地冲上前，下一刻就被撞飞了老远。显然，她不是他的Mr Right。</p><p> </p><p>他没有当面笑出声，但也差不多了。他醉了，觉得自己这不乐观的极端情况甚至有些滑稽可笑。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉。”他笑着说，转向坐在她身旁的那人，然后下一个，如此反复。音乐声与谈笑声交织，逐渐走向高昂激烈，蹉跎了整个夜晚。他挑唆Dean和Seamus给他一个吻。Dean几乎快要成功了，一度接近到Harry能察觉他的笑意，但Dean瞬间转过身和Seamus示范了一遍什么才叫真正的亲吻。他没有去亲Ron和Hermione，那会像亲一个兄弟姐妹，他可不想余生都被这种被诡异的噩梦纠缠。除此之外，所有Harry接近的人都配合他，短暂地献出一个了吻。</p><p> </p><p>眨眼间，几乎无人可供他去试验和亲吻，当然还有随之而来的失败。他走到房间背后的角落里，三个返校的斯莱特林此时正占据着一张靠墙的巨大沙发。Blaise，Pansy，还有——Malfoy。他们人手一杯威士忌，可以说是惬意地挤成了一团，意识到自己被Harry盯着后就没那般自在了，三人僵在原地，像一群弓起身子的猫咪般嘶嘶低吼起来。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么？”Pansy轻蔑地哼了一声，“我们和你一样有权出现在这。”</p><p> </p><p>“你需要什么，Potter？”Blaise问。</p><p> </p><p>Harry眨眨眼，说：“一个吻。”曾几何时，亲吻斯莱特林三人组的景象只会让他头疼抓狂，现在却不尽如此。倒不如说，在亲吻了上百个稀奇古怪的人之后，这一过程显然不再产生任何影响。</p><p> </p><p>他们一头雾水地注视着他。</p><p> </p><p>“我之前确实说了会亲遍屋子里的所有人。”Harry故意朝四周张望，“你们就在这屋子里。”</p><p> </p><p>“你肯定在开玩笑。”Pansy扬起眉毛，难以置信道。</p><p> </p><p>Blaise笑出了声，在绊倒自己前解救出与他朋友们交缠的双腿，站起身：“我先来，奇迹男孩。”他自鸣得意地挑衅道，似乎想要叫停Harry的虚张声势。</p><p> </p><p>Harry回他以同样的表情：“你请便。”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise的脸上闪过一丝犹豫，但被立即掩盖，他拉近他们二人的距离。</p><p> </p><p>Harry尝试保持冷静，如果他能够做到，整件亲吻的事就能顺利结束。Blaise却完全不打算配合，这些努力就变得毫无意义。轻微的压迫感一出现，Blaise就幸灾乐祸地撤退开来。</p><p> </p><p>Blaise咚的一声坐回沙发：“看，可真是扫兴。”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy好奇地来回看着Blaise和Harry，然后站起身，歪头接近Harry。这让他不禁再次回想起了猫咪的画面，只见她踮起了脚尖，Harry配合地俯下身子。她试图亲吻Harry的嘴角，Harry惊讶于他们之间居然只相隔了一两厘米。</p><p> </p><p>Harry吃惊地瞪起双眼，看她突然后退开来。她和Blaise交换了一个疑惑的表情，随即心领神会。</p><p> </p><p>她打量起了Harry，勾起嘴角，自言自语地道了声“原来如此”，然后缓缓走开。</p><p> </p><p>直到她的腿碰到沙发，她才停了下来，看向僵直地坐在中间的Draco，他的双手不安地贴上腰侧，一手紧攥威士忌的杯口，死死地瞪着Harry。</p><p> </p><p>“轮到你了，Draco。”Pansy道，见Draco不为所动，随即不走心地踢了一脚他的膝盖，“快点。”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise靠了过来，抓住他肩膀往前推：“试试就行，朋友，这就是个玩笑。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco瞪了一眼Blaise，面带怒色，他甩开Blaise的手，一抹红晕爬上了脸颊，他摇晃地站了起来，过于用力地把酒杯塞给Pansy。她冷哼一声，把自己摔回沙发里，听Blaise倾身过来在她身边耳语。</p><p> </p><p>Draco双脚打颤，瞳孔似乎没法聚焦，彻头彻尾地醉了。</p><p> </p><p>Harry逐渐担忧地看向他。Draco满脸通红，发型有些不羁，就连衣服都有些凌乱，眼神无畏而坚定。Harry深吸一口气，无意识地捋平他的衬衫，用手向后抚平他的头发，虽然这并没什么用。</p><p> </p><p>Harry隐隐感到后颈传来刺痛，手臂上汗毛竖起，Draco每靠近一步，Harry的心跳就随他们间难以言喻的强烈张力而逐渐加快。这不是Harry第一次有这种感觉，早在他们互相挑衅彼此争斗时，这种拉扯在二人间异乎寻常的战栗。他以为这只是因为愤怒，因为战斗激发的肾上腺素，但是……</p><p> </p><p>Draco停在一步开外，身体岌岌向前倾斜，直到他与Harry的身躯若即若离。Harry猛地闭上双眼，仿佛强迫自己保持冷静，双肩因为一阵悸动而微微颤抖。再次睁眼时，他感到一对浅灰的眸子在怔怔地盯着自己，他的手不由自主地贴上Draco平坦的胸膛。Harry感到Draco在他掌下颤栗着，他唇齿微张，发出无声的喘息，眸色一暗。</p><p> </p><p>Harry近乎跌跌撞撞地走上前，无比期望这排斥感能开始起作用把他推开，然而他只感觉自己被吸了过去，空中仿佛有电火花在炸裂，刺痛了他的肌肤。他抬起手，手指轻巧地滑过Draco的下颚，他紧张到无法真正捧上他的脸颊。Draco歪起脑袋，Harry感到自己的呼吸像幽灵般缠上对方的嘴唇，感受得到他的唇瓣，柔软而又小心翼翼，正轻微地颤抖着，和Harry一样——</p><p> </p><p>“够了！”McGonagall的声音犹如冰刃一样穿透整个派对，“派对已经结束。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry和Draco被吓得远离了彼此。音乐戛然而止，整间房静得如死寂一般，所有人都明白他们被泼了一头冷水。</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall眯起双眼扫视整个房间。“剩下的一年里都不会有任何的派对。”她冷冷道，“霍格莫德周将被取消，这里的所有人——包括八年级，接下来的三个月内你们都禁止离开城堡——”此起彼伏的怨声载道被她的一个眼神给吓缩回去，“——所有人的宵禁时间改为晚上八点，所有人。”这次不再有人抱怨，只是被势不可挡的绝望给淹没罢了。“如果你们表现得还像小孩一样，你们就会被当作小孩对待。你们当中的任何人一旦在校内被发现喝酒，就会被勒令停学。”她失望地抿起嘴，“我真切地期望你们这次能有所长进，现在，回宿舍去。”</p><p> </p><p>学生们跌跌撞撞地把自己拖出房间，低头避免与人对视。</p><p> </p><p>Harry纹丝不动，完全没有意识到发生了什么，直到他被一只手紧紧抓住胳膊。</p><p> </p><p>“Potter先生。”McGonagall有些严肃地说，“你还好吗？需要去校医室吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我……什么——？”Harry茫然不已，思绪完全被那个吻霸占，短暂得犹如昙花一现，以至于部分的他甚至无法确信它是否真的发生过。</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall皱起眉头，语气从询问转变成命令：“现在，去校医室，让Poppy给你做个检查。”</p><p> </p><p>“校医室。”Harry重复一遍。</p><p> </p><p>Harry不知道房间什么时候变得空无一人。</p><p> </p><p>“你在发抖，Harry。”McGonagall说，担忧地看着Harry，“让我送你过去。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>以防万一，Pomfey夫人让Harry在校医室待了一整晚。</p><p> </p><p>他不确定他有睡着。</p><p> </p><p>他花了大把时间去盯天花板，在脑海循环播放那个吻。每当他再次去回想，他总会关注到不同的点：Draco的样子、他的表情或者眼睛，自己的心情、吻的触感，还有他的味道。</p><p> </p><p>他不记得有特意去闻他，但他敢确信那味道是来自烈焰威士忌、须后水，或者是浓烈的混杂麝香和松柏，还有些许辛辣的古龙水，但是这一切都处在记忆的模糊带，他可能只是在夸大现实。他想他记得有柠檬或者类似柑橘的气味，他却不知这想法从何而来。他记得Blaise和Pansy互相交换的神情，他记得他手里Draco的衬衫非常柔软。</p><p> </p><p>他记得这个吻，他记得这个吻，他记得这个吻！</p><p> </p><p>他同Draco Malfoy的初吻。第一个吻发生在十八岁这年。在无法亲吻任何人，在试错了上百遍后，他的初吻是和Draco Malfoy<strong><b>。</b></strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>他急需Ron和Hermione。他需要和他们交谈，这已经迫切到了无法忍受的地步。他知道Pomfey夫人不会开心，但一想到他的朋友们不会因为被吵醒就掐死他，他就果断离开了校医室。</p><p> </p><p>他甚至没有意识到自己是一路跑回的宿舍。</p><p> </p><p>他冲进去吓到了里面唯一的一个人——Hermione。</p><p> </p><p>她正在火堆前看书，整个人比提心吊胆了一晚还要糟糕。</p><p> </p><p>见到Harry，她的双眼倏地抬起，砰地一声合上书站起了身：“总算出现了！派对过后你就不见人影，没有一个人知道你的下落！”</p><p> </p><p>Harry穿过屋子，喘着气道：“McGonagall把我带去了校医室，不过那不重要。”</p><p> </p><p>“校医室！”Hermione瞪大眼睛，“你还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry急忙用双手轻轻抓住Hermione的手臂：“我很好！那不重要！听着——”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione眉头一皱：“Harry——”</p><p> </p><p>Harry几乎绊倒自己：“听着，拜托了，'Mione——我亲了一个人！”</p><p> </p><p>她的眉头更加皱起：“Harry……你昨晚几乎亲了所有人。Pomfey夫人知道你离开了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有——”Harry匆匆咬了一下嘴唇，“你知道我不能亲吻Cho是怎么一回事？”</p><p> </p><p>“五年级的时候？Harry，我担心——”</p><p> </p><p>“问题是。”Harry飞快道：“我一直没办法亲任何一个人。”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione怔在原地，眼睛逐渐瞪大：“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“昨晚是第一次。”Harry补充道，声音逐渐变小，似乎耗尽了全部的力气。他意识到自己还抓着Hermione，急忙把手松开，缩回身前。</p><p> </p><p>“你确定？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry点头。</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么不告诉我们？”Hermione问道，语气有些难过。</p><p> </p><p>Harry抱歉地做了个鬼脸：“发生了很多事，那不…重要。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗，可它现在是了。”Hermione恼怒地摇了摇头，“你尝试亲了多少人？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry耸耸一边肩膀：“一百或者两百？我没数。”</p><p> </p><p>“行。”Hermione若有所思地说，“现在，我要去图书馆。那里有我可以着手的书，你现在就去睡觉。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”他疑惑不解，用手挠了挠脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione抓着他的肩膀指向通往宿舍的楼梯：“你看起来糟糕透了，去休息几个小时，我查完后立马叫醒你。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry点了点头，一阵疲惫袭来，仅仅知道Hermione已经获悉一切还帮忙调查就已经让他感到如释重负。他悄无声息地回到男生宿舍，四周充斥着令人安心的鼾声和咕哝声，这些家伙睡得正香。Harry甚至没来得及拉上床帏，一粘枕就睡死了过去。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry从睡梦中惊醒，只见Hermione抱着一摞书扑通一声坐到Harry床尾：“怎么了——！Hermione?”他揉起眼睛，抓了抓头发，在枕头下盲摸出一副眼镜戴了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“已经快到中午了，我想我应该来叫你，这样你就不会错过我发现的东西。”Hermione飞快地说，翻开她的一本书。</p><p> </p><p>“午饭？”Ron在隔壁床嘟囔了一声，拉下毯子伸了个懒腰。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione翻了个白眼：“是的，午饭，你睡过了早饭。”</p><p> </p><p>Ron慢慢地坐起身，扫视了一眼再无其他人的寝室：“Harry也睡了过去。”他指出。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione摇摇头：“没错，但Harry昨晚没怎么睡所以那不算。”</p><p> </p><p>“星期天睡个懒觉又不是什么大罪。”Ron站起身嘀咕着，把自己摔到Harry床上，与他坐到一起。“做噩梦了？”他问。</p><p> </p><p>Harry摇摇头，感觉脸在升温。几小时的睡眠和早上的阳光让他从昨晚的事里抽离出来，不能亲吻任何人的事似乎变得不再愚蠢，更多的却是羞耻。</p><p> </p><p>“Harry说他从来没有亲过任何一个人，也就是说他被所有试图去亲吻的人给排斥了。”Hermione以一种既正经又专业的口吻说。</p><p> </p><p>“啥？所有人？”Ron眉头一皱，问道：“就算是Ginny？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry点了点头：“对，就算是她，但昨晚——”</p><p> </p><p>“想找到有关魔法印记和它们如何反应的资料出奇地难。”Hermione打断了他，“唯一找到的有用信息都只是简单提要。总的来说，你这种情况非常、非常罕见，罕见到一点记载都没有。我都在想要不要去看一些医学的书。可能那是一种类似医疗状况的东西……”</p><p> </p><p>Ron打了个哈欠：“所以这就像公主与女祭司咯？”</p><p> </p><p>“像什么？”Harry问。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione疑惑地从书中抬起头：“你在说什么，Ron?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron看看Hermione又瞧瞧Harry：“那是个童话故事，麻瓜没有吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我猜没有。”Harry说，多亏了Dursley一家人，他对儿童故事一概不知。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione摇摇头：“我从来没听过。这跟Harry的麻烦究竟有什么关系？”</p><p> </p><p>“几乎就是一码事，不骗你。”Ron皱起眉头，陷入思绪，“虽然已经过了很久，但确实很像：很久以前有一个王城的公主本应该嫁给一个王子，但在他们婚礼那天，他们没办法亲吻对方。”他用手比划着他们两人被阻隔的距离，“可是在他们的观念里，不能接吻婚姻就是无效的。所以国王就安排了更多的王子，没有一个人可以亲到她，然后他又传唤了所有的贵族，还是没有一个人可以亲她。”</p><p> </p><p>“国王没日没夜地担心他的女儿不能结婚，不得不一个人孤独终老。他就昭告天下，任何可以亲吻公主的人就可以牵起她的手进入婚礼的殿堂。所有希望能成为亲吻公主的那个幸运儿的人全都挤进了王城，排起了长龙。人们露营扎寨好几个星期就为了这次机会，但还是那样，没有人可以亲上公主，她感到非常难过——”</p><p> </p><p>“她确实会！”Hermione说，“被像家畜一样对待！她不想对此说点什么吗？！”</p><p> </p><p>Ron勾起嘴角笑了起来：“'Mione，让我说完。那是很久、很久以前的事情了，而且还是个童话故事。总之呢，她很伤心，开始每天去寺庙向上天祈祷，晚上只有一个女祭司看守寺庙，她们就开始相互交流，成为了朋友。后来公主来寺庙是为了见女祭司而不是祈祷，她们几乎夜夜畅谈。”</p><p> </p><p>“一天，公主意识到她爱上了女祭司，但因为她没办法亲任何人，她们就永远没办法在一起。她告诉女祭司她想自我了断，因为她感到非常不快乐而且没法离开她孤单一人。女祭司求她打消这个念头，向公主表明自己爱她胜过世界上的任何人。”</p><p> </p><p>“她想要自杀？”Harry难以置信道。</p><p> </p><p>“童话故事。”Ron耸耸肩，似乎觉得这能解释一切，“她们想要结婚。就算她们没办法亲吻，她们想和对方共度余生。国王同意了，因为他从来没见过他的女儿如此幸福。她们交换誓言，然后接吻，不费吹灰之力，因为那是真爱，而且他们就是天生一对，然后从此幸福地生活在了一起，一个老掉牙的结尾。”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione看起来有些怀疑：“所以你认为这个故事是关于魔法印记的，那个公主很……与众不同，除了女祭司拒绝了所有人。”</p><p> </p><p>“就是这样，女祭司和公主就是天生一对，这就是她们可以亲吻的原因。每一个来自魔法的家庭都知道这个故事，几乎每一个老故事集里都有这个。”Ron说，“Ginny小时候超级喜欢，Bill也是，我们的Bill总是有点小浪漫。”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione叹了口气：“如果这是一个童话故事，那一点都不可怕，但对Harry来说，这没有任何帮助。”</p><p> </p><p>“他只要找到他的女祭司就行了。”Ron坏笑道：“现在整个魔法界都会很高兴去亲你一口的，只要他们发现你是那个公主，你就得刀枪加棍棒的赶走他们。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry不能直视他们的眼睛，他觉得他的脸在沸腾。</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy是……吗？</p><p> </p><p>“只有一个？”Harry晕乎道。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione哼了一声：“我保持强烈怀疑，这只是一个随机的魔法印记，只与一个人高度契合而与世界上随便任何一个都不匹配的概率是零，很可能Harry要么是只能和随机的几个人匹配，要么完全没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“你可真是帮了大忙，Hermione。”Ron小声道。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione皱起眉头，推了一下Ron的肩膀：“噢，闭嘴吧Ron。再说了，Harry说了昨晚他亲了一个人，这就是整件事的起因。”</p><p> </p><p>“噢。”Ron笑了起来，故意用手肘捅了捅Harry，“兄弟，是谁？可爱吗？美若天仙？你完美无缺、直击灵魂的爱人？对你这个公主来说的女祭司？”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么我在这里面是公主？”Harry问。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione翻了个白眼，嘴角带着笑意。</p><p> </p><p>“就很符合。”Ron继续说，“你亲那个人的时候有没有感到浑身像被电了一样？蜷起脚趾了吗？内心慌乱、心跳加快、鸟儿歌唱——”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione笑着打断他：“Ron！”</p><p> </p><p>Harry的脸红了起来：“……我认为，那只有一瞬间，但是、有点，好吧、没错。”</p><p> </p><p>“你也会想知道的。”Ron 对Hermione说道，夸张地冷哼了一声，“我们的小男孩已经长大了，他第一个正式的爱情。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry弱弱地笑着，为他们注定要问的问题感到紧张无比。</p><p> </p><p>“就因为Harry能够亲吻那人不代表Harry就要去喜欢。”Hermione说。</p><p> </p><p>“实际上，他们就是会。”Ron道：“这就是整个故事的发展！”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione哼了一声，不为所动：“对我来说就是又一个不切实际的童话故事。”</p><p> </p><p>Ron给了她一个白眼，然后靠上前来撞了一下Harry的肩膀：“到底是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃、那个……”Harry深吸一口气，脱口而出：“DracoMalfoy。”</p><p> </p><p>不论Ron打算说什么，都硬生生地卡在了喉咙里。</p><p> </p><p>“喔。”Hermione小声地说。</p><p> </p><p>Ron木讷地眺望远方开始为他这十分钟里说的所有话懊悔不已。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione拙劣地清了清嗓子：“那真是……真是……当然。”她顿了顿，向上匆匆扫了一眼，“我想说出人意料，但考虑到Malfoy和你的整个……”她意味不明地挥挥手，“关系，我想这并没有那么地奇怪。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有？”Harry道。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……”Hermione小心地筛选她的措辞，“你救了他的命，他救了你的……你跟踪了他整整一年，他爬上树，亲手制作了一百个‘Harry臭大粪’的勋章只是为了取笑你。”</p><p> </p><p>“你一直把他叫做自己的宿敌。”Ron说，“你有个要杀你的Voldemort，却说<strong><b>Malfoy</b></strong>是你的<strong><b>宿敌，</b></strong>在你十二岁的时候，没有人在十二岁会有宿敌。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry说：“对手，我说的肯定是对手。”</p><p> </p><p>“才不是。”Ron摇摇头，“你说的就是宿敌，老兄。现在回想起来还真有点古怪。”</p><p> </p><p>“你确定？”Hermione问。</p><p> </p><p>Harry眉头一皱：“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你亲了他。”看到Harry的表情，Hermione立即安抚性地摆摆手，“你喝醉了，那里又吵又挤，而且那可是Malfoy！不确定一下的话才更奇怪，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我已经花了我一辈子的时间，尤其是最近，不能亲吻任何人。我非常确定一旦真的亲了谁我能感觉得出来。”Harry有些尖锐地说：“我无时无刻不在想那个吻，就是它让我一夜没睡！”</p><p> </p><p>Ron和Hermione特意地看了眼对方。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione咳了一声，说：“眼下更重要的是，你觉得他怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道？”Harry有些不知所措，“他长得很好看——”</p><p> </p><p>Ron和Hermione又对视一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“——但自从庭审过后我就没和他说过话。结束后他只说了句‘谢谢’，就这些！”</p><p> </p><p>“那你想和他说话？”Ron问。</p><p> </p><p>他痛苦地抓了抓头发：“我不……或许？很奇怪我们没有，不是吗？在学校的每一年，只要我们在火车上他都会找到我，就为了说点什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“然后有一年他没有，你就去找了他。”Ron 说。</p><p> </p><p>“你喜欢他吗？”Hermione问道。</p><p> </p><p>Harry抱怨了一声：“我怎么可能知道？”</p><p> </p><p>“去了解他？”Ron有些尖酸地建议道：“你可以试着像一个普通人一样去和他说话，然后调情？”他苦着脸，“不，不用了，你在这方面就是狗屎，无意冒犯。当然，不要骂人，我想这对我们来说也一样，还有不要一言不合就干架。”他叹了口气，“我想我会好好珍惜我那唯一一次揍上那个蠢货的时光。”</p><p> </p><p>“你可真是意外的支持，Ron。”Hermione皱起眉头，微微打趣道。</p><p> </p><p>Ron叹了口气，摸摸后颈：“你跟麻瓜一起长大，所以才不知道，但……就像……两个人之间的这种契合真的非常罕见，发生了就代表……你不能随随便便——”他张开手意义不明的比划着，“拒绝，这是特别的。如果Malfoy是Harry唯一一个可以亲吻的人，那就更加重要。”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione翻了个白眼：“他才不是唯一一个，这种概率简直不可理喻。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以呢？”Ron耸了耸肩，“如果Harry可以随机亲一个身在中国的巫师或者远在加拿大的女巫，这有什么好处？他在这就已经找到了一个！”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione蹙额：“好吧，或许，你确实说得有道理。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢夸奖！”Ron得意地笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>沉默一会儿后，Harry干巴巴地笑了笑：“现在所有问题都解决了，其他的都不重要。”</p><p> </p><p>“最终还是取决于你，真的。”Hermione道。</p><p> </p><p>Ron 怂恿一笑：“去把他迷得神魂颠倒吧，兄弟。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry早早地去上了魔咒课。这是一堂所有八年级一起上的课，Harry敢确信Pansy和Blaise会坐在一起，Draco则会独自一人坐在后方的角落里。所以，他需要做的就是等待，Draco一进门他就会跟着他，不管他选哪个位置他就坐到他的旁边。然后，如果Draco没下意识地对他下咒，他们可以稍稍说上话。如果事情顺利，他可以再来一次，一旦他们成为朋友，他就会……约他出去？</p><p> </p><p>Harry背靠在门边的墙上，边想边紧紧攥住他的书包带。有可能他是幸运的，Draco也对这个吻感到高兴，那他就可以跳过这一步直接约他出去。他微微摇头，就算那样，他们还是得谈谈。战后Draco已经变得更加友好，但不代表这可以让往事不复存在。</p><p> </p><p>学生们蜂拥而入，Harry强迫自己集中注意，寻找一个金发男孩。座位一个个被填满，Pansy和Blaise也走了进来。Draco紧跟其后，沉浸在一本书里。实际上，Harry一直屏着呼吸跟在三人后面走上阶梯。Pansy和Blaise坐在后面倒数第二排，他们在低声交谈，二人之间的记事本上满是歪七扭八的字。Draco走向最后一排角落里尽头的位置，坐到最外边，所以Harry除了从他身后溜过没有别的办法能坐到他旁边。目前为止，Harry的计划早已走向了可控范围之外，所以他不敢贸然行动。或许几次洽谈之后。</p><p> </p><p>Harry停了下来，这样就不会明显表露出他是厚脸皮地跟在Draco身后。他回头瞄了眼其它座位，只有坐在第一排共用一张桌子的Ron和Hermione在看他。Hermione冲他微微点头，Ron偷偷竖起了拇指。</p><p> </p><p>他决定什么也不想，直接走过去坐在离Draco最近的座位上，只让一条狭窄的过道将他们隔开。Draco眉头一动，嘴唇微微抿起，但没有抬头。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以坐这吗？”Harry问，密切关注Draco的表情。</p><p> </p><p>Draco神色不变，但绷起了肩膀，简短道：“随你。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry拉过书包抱在腿上翻找书本，然后放到桌上，迅速拿出一张记笔记的羊皮纸和一支钢笔。做完这一切后，他又重新看向Draco。</p><p> </p><p>Draco小心翼翼地把他的东西从包里拿出，井然有序地摆在桌上，Harry觉得他可以用把尺子来量一量。他继续看起了他的书，紧盯着书页，眉宇间的皱纹加深起来，眼睛没有移动，有些坐立不安，他弓起身子离书本更近几分，头发落到额头。</p><p> </p><p>他烦躁地坐直身体，利落地捋回头发，转过身面向Harry：“你想要什么，Potter？”</p><p> </p><p>“谈话，”他说道，又匆匆补充一句，“和你。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco嘴角向下一撇，紧张的瞥了眼下方的Pansy和Blaise，压低声音愤愤道：“那不是我的主意，和我没有任何关系。一点都没有，明白？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry眉头皱起，正打算问Draco是什么意思，Flitwick教授就走进来开始了讲课。这个问题折磨了Harry一整节课，直到下课他都没有一点头绪。但是他根本没机会开口询问，因为Draco早已收拾好东西冲出了教室，好像身后有一只摄魂怪在追他，Harry感到前所未有的困惑。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“你觉得Malfoy是什么意思？”Ron在前往早餐的路上问道，强抑制住一个哈切。</p><p> </p><p>Harry耸了耸肩：“不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione边走边打开书包，在深不可测的包里摸索着，拿出一本令人望而生畏的医学书：“你有尝试去问他吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果他没有像躲避瘟疫一样避着我的话。”Harry闷闷不乐地说，眉头紧皱，“我只是——”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”Ron问。</p><p> </p><p>Harry朝大厅门口处点头示意，嘈杂的吼叫与谈笑声喧闹而出。Ron因为Harry的突然停下后退了几步，Hermione在门口四处张望，随即皱起眉头，昂首朝前走去。一只栖息在房梁上的猫头鹰俯冲而下，给她扔下一份卷起的预言家日报。Hermione手拿报纸，走回餐厅。</p><p> </p><p>“预言家日报？”Ron问。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione飞快地摊开报纸：“别人都在看。”</p><p> </p><p>“别是预言家日报，”Harry哀恸道，早就预料到了最坏的情况。</p><p> </p><p>头版头条：<strong><b>独家爆料！一个真实的童话故事</b></strong><strong><b>？！</b></strong>紧跟其后的标题：<strong><b>Harry Potter不能接吻！精彩绝伦的公主与女祭司故事正在现实中上演！</b></strong>整篇故事全是对Harry试图亲吻的人的采访，还顺带完整地复述了遍这个童话，以及记者P.P.的一些猜想。除了Harry的两张照片和一张来自儿童读物的插图，文章占据了整张报纸的头版页面。</p><p> </p><p>“运气真不好，伙计。”Ron幽幽地说。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione安抚地看了他一眼：“说真的，他们花这么长时间才发现已经很神奇了，考虑到你尝试接吻的人数。”</p><p> </p><p>“你可真是帮了大忙了，我该好好感谢你，”Harry讽刺道。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione拉长着脸，尖锐道：“<strong><b>而且</b></strong>这不是Skeeter写的，她完全会写得黑白颠倒、是非不分。总之对预言家日报来说，这篇是相当的公正严谨，确实写得不错。我在想这个P.P.是不是个新人记者。”</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy Parkinson，”Harry断言。</p><p> </p><p>“她？真的假的？”Ron问道，靠在Harry肩上更好地看向报纸。</p><p> </p><p>Harry点了点头，记得她在尝试亲他之后，与Blaise交换了一个意味深长的表情，还有昨天他们二人还带了一本笔记本到魔咒课，很可能就是在一起商讨这篇文章。</p><p> </p><p>说曹操曹操到，Pansy激动的笑声从门口传来，紧跟她身旁的是Blaise，他们花了很长时间才察觉到被人直勾勾地注视，发现是谁后瞬间僵在了原地。</p><p> </p><p>“你写的？”Harry指了指报纸。</p><p> </p><p>Pansy试图偷偷把手上的报纸拉远开来藏在腿后：“究竟是什么让你有这种想法？”</p><p> </p><p>“聚会上，”Harry用手指掐着数，“魔咒课上你们在忙这个，名字缩写。”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise虚伪一笑，照搬Ron的动作靠向Pansy的肩膀：“所以呢？”</p><p> </p><p>这点Harry倒没考虑。</p><p> </p><p>Pansy不悦地甩开Blaise：“给我滚开，”转身面向Harry，不屑地吸了吸鼻子，心不在焉地扯着头发，“我说的可都是实话。”</p><p> </p><p>“比Skeeter的可要好上几百倍。”Hermione说。</p><p> </p><p>Pansy心花怒放：“难道不是么？那八卦的婆娘也该从头版上被踹下来了。”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione颇有深意地看了眼Ron和Harry，继而回看Pansy：“你还会继续为他们写吗？我是说预言家日报？”</p><p> </p><p>“再有两篇头条，他们就答应给我一个永久职位，”Pansy说。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione特地看了眼Harry，扬起眉毛：“她比Skeeter好多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，”Harry继续说到，看向Pansy。</p><p> </p><p>Pansy警惕地看着Harry和Hermione：“干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“那个……”Harry小心翼翼地说，“如果你要继续写东西，真实可信的那种……我可能更愿和你交谈而不是其他的记者。”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy激动难耐地笑了起来：“真的？！真的真的？！”</p><p> </p><p>Harry点点头，不禁想他是否会后悔。</p><p> </p><p>Pansy拽着Blaise的手臂，兴奋地踮起脚尖：“你敢相信吗？！”她欢呼道，转向Harry，“什么时候可以——？当然，不是现在。或许下个礼拜？一切为了采访。或者随便什么时候，但至少在我们毕业前，帮帮我，我会——”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise小心翼翼地用手捂上她的嘴：“你会对这次机会心怀感恩。”他移开他的手，“现在，笑一个，祝这些好人一天愉快。”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy对Harry动人一笑：“感激不尽，Mr Potter。我等会儿再和你商量！”她挥挥手，和Blaise朝餐厅远处走去。</p><p> </p><p>“我刚刚是在帮Pansy成为那个我全身身上下没有一个细胞不在讨厌的预言家日报的记者？”Harry迷糊地问。</p><p> </p><p>“这是最好的结果，真的。”Hermione说，又激昂地补充一句：“尤其是当Skeeter再也不能工作的时候。”</p><p> </p><p>“这才是我家的姑娘，”Ron兴冲冲地说，一只手甩过两人的肩膀，“现在我再不去吃早餐，就要被活活饿死了。”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione翻了个白眼：“你才不会饿死，Ron。Harry，你想进去吗？或许我们可以去厨房吃，直到这件事平息下来。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry考虑了一会儿，叹了口气：“说实话我只想早点解脱。”</p><p> </p><p>“真棒！”Ron把他们推向门口。</p><p> </p><p>自从他们从门口踏进餐厅，原本嘈杂的声音似乎消失了，连根针掉地上都能听见。所有人都在盯着Harry。</p><p> </p><p>唯一打破寂静的人是Ginny，她从座位上跳起来，攥着预言家日报气势汹汹地走向Harry：“是真的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>嘶嘶的窃谈声游荡整个大厅。</p><p> </p><p>Ron说：“Gin，现在真的不是时候——”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny彻底无视他的哥哥：“我需要知道！你为什么不告诉我？你可以直说，我能理解！我以为——”她声音变得嘶哑，怒火中烧，濒临哭泣的边缘，她咬紧牙关，狠狠地摇摇头，“我以为是我的问题！”</p><p> </p><p>Harry靠近她，压低声音不被人察觉：“我也才刚刚发现。我是被麻瓜带大的，记得吗？你一点问题都没有，Ginny，你是完美的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我他妈当然是对的！”Ginny不屑道，不以为然地揉揉眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“我才是那个最倒霉的人，每次都是。”Harry一脸沮丧。</p><p> </p><p>Ginny微微一笑，一拳打在Harry的肩膀，力道非同一般：“那么，祝你好运，公主。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry缩了缩脖子，皱起眉头：“为什么我总是公主？我就不能是女祭司吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“公主更适合你，”Ginny耸了耸肩，坐回位置上。</p><p> </p><p>Ron走向一个空位，Harry、Hermione跟在他身后。Harry光用余光就知道周围时不时会有一两个人探出脑袋，他希望他们只是为了看得更清楚，但是一个哈夫帕夫女生打破了他天真的幻想，在他坐下之前她就走到了他面前。</p><p> </p><p>她的脸颊逐渐蒙上一层红晕，声音紧张到过于响亮：“我、我可以亲你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>她双手紧握在前，孤注一掷地怀揣希望，看起来不过十四岁的样子，其他学生们也蜂拥上前排在了她身后。</p><p> </p><p>Harry瞠目结舌，逐渐后退：“我不……”他四处张望希望寻求帮助，紧接着看向教师席。McGonagall校长早就站起了身，匆匆对上Harry的视线，对他微微点头。</p><p> </p><p>短暂的喧闹过后，餐厅因一个魔法变得鸦雀无声。“回到你们座位上，”她突然顿了顿，见没有人移动，于是更为严厉地继续道：“现在，请回去！”</p><p> </p><p>这条亲吻长龙被击溃，他们回到了各自位置上。Harry迅速坐下。</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall再次停了下来，不满的扫视了一眼所有人：“这不是童话故事。任何人都不得打扰Mr Potter，不准有人骚扰、胁迫甚至袭击他的私人生活。如果有人不听劝告，后果将会非常严重。”她眯起眼睛，散发出危险的气息，低声道，“但愿你们都能牢记在心。”她将众人的沉默视作回答，犀利地点点头，坐了回去。</p><p> </p><p>Harry叹了口气，把盘子装满食物。</p><p> </p><p>他正对面的Seamus拿出了一本笔记本，翻到黑色的一面：“很好，那么让我们赌一下我们的小男孩Harry到底需要多久才会被第一个傻冒伏击。有人下注吗？”</p><p> </p><p>一些人举起了手，Dean掏出一把西可：“我出八个西可赌一个小时。”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus咧嘴一笑，施了个计数咒：“还有其他人吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry不满地咕哝着，低头吃着盘里的东西。</p><p> </p><p>在所有参赌人都下好注后，Seamus又加了一下注项：那帮人要多久才会受到拘留、Harry多久会被安排上私人保镖、以及到底谁是他的女祭司。</p><p> </p><p>第一项赌注完美地结束在了二十六分钟。一个六年级拉文克劳男生突袭了Harry，然后像乒乓球一样被他的魔法印记给弹飞了出去，脑袋重重磕到地上，不省人事。</p><p> </p><p>Luna赢了十一加隆和五西可。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco又躲了他一整天，Harry还是无法轻易逃离自上次早餐惨案过后就一直阴魂不散的人群。就算有拉文克劳男生把自己撞成脑震荡的例子在先，也没能打消其他五个学生冒险去亲他的念头，四个女生和一个小伙子，无一不在成功接近他之前先弄伤了自己。</p><p> </p><p>Harry躺在床上，烦躁地翻来覆去。他本想早点入睡，却也知道自己没法睡着。他抓过活点地图摊到胸前，看向城堡。七年级和八年级有着格外严格的宵禁时间，现在已经快十点——其余学生的宵禁时间。走廊里几乎空无一人。</p><p> </p><p>正当Harry打算合上地图，他看到了一个出人意料的东西，Draco Malfoy——在天文塔上。他猛地起身下床，只在拿斗篷的时候短暂停顿了一下，然后飞奔下台阶。休息室，Ron和Hermione正互相依偎在火堆旁的沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>“我出去一趟，”Harry对他们说。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione皱起眉头：“去干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry脸上荡漾着笑容：“我要去拜访一下寺庙，祈祷一下上帝之类的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那祝你好运，特别是‘祈祷’这方面。”Ron动动手指示意道。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione翻个白眼，又说道：“别被抓了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我？”Harry不屑一顾，“不可能，我可是诡计大师。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry溜出了画像门，把斗篷盖在身上，沿着长廊匆忙奔向塔底。他再次确认了遍地图，只是为了确保他大老远爬上塔顶不是一无所获，然后走上螺旋的楼梯。在到达前，他脱下了他的斗篷。</p><p> </p><p>Draco裹了件毛皮衬里的披风，他倚靠在护墙上，阴郁地向不远处眺望。冷风吹乱了他的头发，给他平添几分凌乱感，在上弦月色的映衬下，更不似人间姿色。</p><p> </p><p>Harry走上前去，对自己施加了一个温暖咒。</p><p> </p><p>听到有人接近的声音，Draco转过了身，认出是Harry后，逐渐设上所有防备：“Potter，你在这做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我也可以这么问你，”Harry说，“这里更像是个你会避开的地方。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco耸耸肩，转身把手撑在护墙上，抱住双臂，继续看向漆黑的天边，愠怒道：“我先问的。”</p><p> </p><p>“睡不着。”Harry半真半假地说，靠在墙上。</p><p> </p><p>“我说了那和我没有任何关系。”Draco说道。</p><p> </p><p>Harry眉头一皱，眨巴眨巴眼：“哦！你指的是那篇文章。我知道是Pansy写的，我和她谈过了。”</p><p> </p><p>这番话不但毫无帮助，还惹怒了Draco：“她没做错任何事！她——”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“只是想成为一个……”Draco呆在原地，“你知道？”</p><p> </p><p>“这篇文章没有问题，无论如何，它说的都是事实。”Harry看向Draco。</p><p> </p><p>Draco目瞪口呆地看着他：“真是这样？你不能亲任何人？”</p><p> </p><p>“有一个，”Harry说道。</p><p> </p><p>“是吗，你可真走运。”Draco尖酸刻薄地说。</p><p> </p><p>Harry移开视线，一股陌生的痛感盘踞在心中。</p><p> </p><p>“你就没有别的事情可做了吗，Potter？”Draco问。</p><p> </p><p>Harry叹了口气：“你还是没说你为什么在这。”</p><p> </p><p>“睡不着。”Draco轻声道。</p><p> </p><p>Harry低头盯着自己的手：“你母亲怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“你在问我的母亲？认真的吗，Potter？”Draco诧异地问。</p><p> </p><p>Harry怒目而视：“我以为这是一个可以安全交谈的话题。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们之间？”Malfoy说，“不存在安全话题。”</p><p> </p><p>“就因为你不放弃当一个混蛋，”Harry怒气冲冲。</p><p> </p><p>“刚把我叫成混蛋的人还有脸说，”Draco冷笑一声。</p><p> </p><p>Harry回他个一模一样的嘲讽不屑神情：“不想告诉我他的母亲怎么样的人还有脸说。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco看起来就像只怒发冲冠的猫，在诅咒Harry和就此离开之间举步不定。</p><p> </p><p>Harry靠了回去，后退一步，不再看Draco。就这样，他们之间近到Harry能够感受到皮肤上传来一阵让他不禁战栗的强烈情感。他叹了口气，抬头看向天上的繁星，心想这公主是否会像他这样有如此多的困难，然后又立即在精神上谴责自己自称是公主。</p><p> </p><p>“总之，母亲的身体很好，她在重新打理庄园。”Draco不情不愿地说。</p><p> </p><p>Harry惊讶地看向他，又飞速收回视线，努力寻找话题：“她在重新装修？”</p><p> </p><p>中途的停顿似乎无休无止，而Harry害怕这死寂永远不会被打破。Draco回道：“不是，我说了是重新打理。清走损坏的墙壁，替换所有能改动的东西，把祖传遗物塞到阁楼，变换所有的家具，新地板、新油画、墙纸，”最后一个词被他说得好似低俗廉价，“就好像过去几年是能被她努力擦掉的污渍。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……”Harry冒险道，“如果有用……为什么不。”</p><p> </p><p>“墙纸！”Draco嘟哝一声，深吸了一口气，“她的信里有问候过你，但不肯告诉我原因，就是森林里发生的事情，她……”他突然停下。</p><p> </p><p>“其实，我很好。当然比……要好得多，”他顿了顿，不确定是否要说完这句话，“嗯……在那之前，”他勉勉强强的结束这句话。</p><p> </p><p>Draco不自然道：“我能想象任何事都要比被一个自大的杀人狂魔追杀要好得多。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry意外地看向Draco。</p><p> </p><p>见Harry这副表情，Draco翻了个白眼：“我不是玻璃做的。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，”Harry点了点头，“嗯，比那更好。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco眉头一皱，不再看向Harry，低头盯着双手：“你想要什么，Potter？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”Harry不解。</p><p> </p><p>“我们不是朋友，但这已经是你第二次……”Draco不以为意地摆摆手，“无论如何，你是抱着目的来的。要么我有你想要的东西，要么是因为同情。但我不需要你的同情，Potter。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry不屑地哼了一声，忽视Draco紧皱的眉头：“我才无法想象同情你的样子。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco眯起眼睛：“废话，他妈的一堆废话。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry发现自己正在注视Draco的双手，他那修长优雅的手指正搭在石墙上，缓缓松开然后紧握成拳。</p><p> </p><p>Harry小心翼翼地说：“在我看来，我无法想象有人能承受你经历的一切。”</p><p> </p><p>“我什么——？”</p><p> </p><p>“你，”Harry打断他，“你以为有多少人可以在Voldemort闯进家门、拿父母做人质、威胁要杀死他们后活下来？”</p><p> </p><p>Draco脸上所剩无几的血色不复存在，他艰难地吞咽了口气，双目紧闭，语气痛苦：“你可以，比起活下来你可以做到更多。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果我有父母，如果我有我的父母——”Harry咬住下唇，摇摇头，“我不知道，我不确定我可以。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco深吸一口气，缓缓吐出。Harry强迫自己不去看他的脸，转而瞥向他的双手，见他再次松开了手，Harry如释重负。Harry可以听到他的呼吸，几乎觉得自己的呼吸声太过喧嚣。</p><p> </p><p>Draco的手指滑过石头，蜷在边缘：“所以你没有可怜我。随你好了，我还是不知道你要什么。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry低下脑袋，用手抓了抓头发，脑海里闪过可能的回答，绝大部分答案肯定会惹怒Draco。他缓缓开口，确保每个字都不出差错：“我想要了解你。”</p><p> </p><p>“滚，这看起来像是在和你一起和平共处吗？”他嘲讽道，突然转身离开。</p><p> </p><p>Harry紧抓Draco的手臂：“等下！我……那个……拜托……”</p><p> </p><p>“放开我，不然我诅咒你断子绝孙！”Draco后退一步，猛地挣脱手臂。他的眼里燃烧着怒火，就在他看起来正打算这么做时，他猛地转过了身，飞扬的斗篷肯定会让Snape骄傲。</p><p> </p><p>Harry叹了口气，靠回矮墙上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“怎么样？”Harry回到休息室后，Ron问道。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……他没让我断子绝孙。”Harry气呼呼地说，把自己摔进他朋友身旁一张柔软而厚实的扶手沙发里。除了他们，整间休息室空无一人。</p><p> </p><p>Ron几不可察地点点头，似乎早有所预料，他将双手交叉在胸前：“那就说来看看。”</p><p> </p><p>“Ron！”Hermione喊了一声，一拳打在他的手臂上。</p><p> </p><p>“他如果不说我们没法帮忙！”Ron说，“而且又不是真的发生了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry缩了缩脖子：“过分了，朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>Ron耸了耸肩：“那可是Malfoy。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不需要告诉我们任何事，”Hermione说，“事实上，你完全不需要因为一个……一个魔法状况，就觉得你必须努力去争取Malfoy。当然，除非你想怎么做。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry挠了挠头，他绝对不打算告诉他们他对Malfoy的头发或是漂亮的双手产生了非比寻常的迷恋。他只是把他们的对话简练地复述了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>“真的，这不是很糟。”他说完后，Hermione冒险道，“你们至少能够交谈……一点点。”</p><p> </p><p>Ron面无表情地看向面前空荡荡的棋盘，手臂仍紧紧交叉。</p><p> </p><p>“Ron？”Hermione问。</p><p> </p><p>Ron皱起眉头，眯起眼睛仍是一言不发。</p><p> </p><p>Harry和Hermione交换了一个眼神。</p><p> </p><p>Ron慢慢倾身向前，打开棋子盒拿出国王，然后分别放到棋盘两：“问题在于，你和Malfoy曾经势均力敌，平起平坐。”他拍拍白棋国王，再是黑棋国王，“但战争改变了一切。”他拿出两个白棋车，分别放在黑棋国王的两侧，“所以，他虽然生而为王，却被推下王座。”他把黑棋国王滑出棋盘，用黑棋卒来代替它的位置，“你以平等的身份来和他说话，但他就算是个十足的混蛋，也能意识到今夕不同往日。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以——？”Harry问道。</p><p> </p><p>“你需要……”Ron顿了顿，眯起眼睛，“他正处于弱势的一方，你不能向他索要更多。”Ron盯着棋盘良久，从盒里掏出白棋卒，放在白棋国王面前，“你需要付出，让他凌驾你之上，至少也要旗鼓相当。”</p><p> </p><p>“噢，”Hermione神采飞扬，激动地给了Ron一个大大的拥抱，“你说得没错！简直对极了！”</p><p> </p><p>“真的吗？”Ron脸微微一红，看起来颇为满意。</p><p> </p><p>Harry的声音显露出他的挫败：“对什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione在Ron的脸上轻轻一啄，然后分开，她夸张地清了清嗓子，又一副公事公办的样子：“首先你需要告诉他你自己的事情。你如果直接问他，他很可能觉得你是在审问而不是真心想了解他。你只有先主动付出，他才有可能和你说话。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry点点头：“我可以做到，你认为那有用？”</p><p> </p><p>“或许？”Ron说，轻轻耸起肩，挪开了棋子。</p><p> </p><p>“你真的想继续下去？”Hermione问。</p><p> </p><p>Harry感到自己的脸微微一红，低头躲闪：“没错，我想。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry朝地图上Draco的小点所在的餐厅走去，紧贴墙壁缓慢走过漆黑一片的城堡长廊。大厅里，墙上的烛台未被点燃，但无数的蜡烛还漂浮在学生的长桌上空。被施了障眼法的屋顶映照外面的夜空，无数繁星闪动，与烛光交相辉映，难舍难分。</p><p> </p><p>Draco坐在教师席边上，慵懒地荡着双脚，抬头凝望这镜花水月般的天空。月光穿过他背后的窗户，似为他忠诚地献上银王冠。</p><p> </p><p>Harry靠在门框上，深呼吸。他早就意识到Draco的头发、声音和一举一动，比世上任何一人都要彻头彻尾地认识到这点，甚至只有在别人指出后才惊觉早已深陷。他发现自己的目光在Draco的白金头发上搁浅，听到他的声音就无法抑制地回头。Harry想是否所有的一切都在某种程度上驱使他兜转，如果真是这样，Ron说得没错，Draco肯定也有同样的感觉，至少是一点点。</p><p> </p><p>Harry收回施在脚上的无声无息咒，扯下斗篷。Harry走向他，Draco有些被吓到，随即瞪向他。等Harry走到足够近的地方，他压低声音愤怒道：“你在跟踪我吗，Potter？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry停在登向首席桌的最底层台阶上，抬眼看着Draco。在他回答之前，Draco就无情地挖苦起来：“我应该说，又在跟踪我。你永远不知道什么时候该滚开，总是多管闲事，自以为在做好事！”</p><p> </p><p>Harry犹豫片刻，然后点了点头：“没错。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco向后一动，明显比Harry第一次吓到他还要意外。</p><p> </p><p>Harry深吸一口气：“没错，你说得都对，我也确实很倔强。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco注视着他。</p><p> </p><p>Harry期望地看向他。</p><p> </p><p>一阵沉默过后，Draco说：“你是个疯子。”</p><p> </p><p>“也许，”Harry把手揣进口袋，“所以我在想，我可以跟你分享我的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的事？”短暂停顿过后，Draco问，仍盯着Harry，似乎觉得对方已经走向偏激变得不正常。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……你就是这么说的。”Harry有些抗议道，“你只要问我问题就行。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco眯起眼睛：“什么样的？”</p><p> </p><p>“随你？”Harry说，努力克制住翻白眼的冲动。</p><p> </p><p>Draco的眼睛更是眯了几分，看了看Harry，然后是四周，似乎在等待一个陷阱，一旦满意，才问：“森林里发生了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry不满地抱怨了一声，这必定是所有里面他最想问的。</p><p> </p><p>“我就知道你说的是废话，”Draco语气平平，但不如以往那般恶毒。</p><p> </p><p>“不是这样，”Harry挠了挠头，“世上只有Ron、Hermione和你母亲三人知道，而我最不想见到的就是这件事被……”他摆摆手表示整个世界，“曝光，因为亲吻的事上新闻头条就已经够头疼的了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯哼，”Draco戏剧性地说道，“可怜的Harry，不想要全世界去爱他心疼他，让人点头哈腰、卑躬屈膝地去亲吻他的脚尖？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry对他皱起眉头：“你知道我是讨厌这些的。你要是了解我，就应该知道我是真的很讨厌。”他坐在台阶上，背对Draco，用手揉了揉脸，“今天我被一群二年级给围堵了，才十二岁！我向梅林发誓他们只碰到了我的腰。”</p><p> </p><p>他身后的Draco突然咯咯地笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“很好笑。”Harry嘀咕道。</p><p> </p><p>Draco跳下桌子，极不情愿地坐在Harry身旁，“无论森林里发生了什么，我都不会告诉任何人。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry斜看他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“我不会！”Draco暴躁道。</p><p> </p><p>Harry双手交叠在膝上，一动不动地注视Draco：“我死了。”他颤抖地深吸一口气，在Draco毁掉这一刻之前迅速说道，“我进入了森林，Voldemort用阿瓦达索命咒杀死了我。”</p><p> </p><p>“可你看起来不像死了的样子。”Draco说。</p><p> </p><p>“我回来了。”Harry勉强地笑了笑，“觉得那不适合我。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco突然咧嘴一笑，但随即抹去这神情：“真有趣，Potter，但那没有道理，没有人可以简单从阿瓦达索命咒里回来。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，还有很多其他的因素。”Harry说，想到了死亡圣器和成为一个魂器，但现在透露这些还为时过早，“Dumbledore总说爱是世界上最强大的魔法。我只是在想就算死也要保护学校里的每一个人。”</p><p> </p><p>“对我来说简直荒唐。”Draco说。</p><p> </p><p>Harry耸耸肩：“那你就去问你的母亲好了。她也在那，亲眼看见我被咒语击中。Voldemort让她去确认我是死是活。为找到你，她撒了谎。”他颤抖着，紧紧攥住双手，“现在我们聊点别的怎么样？魔药作业你完成得怎么样了？”</p><p> </p><p>Draco仔细打量他，肩膀放松下来：“我昨天做完了。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry拉长着脸：“不发表点意见？”</p><p> </p><p>“你做得怎么样了？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry的脸色更苦几分：“我还没开始？”</p><p> </p><p>Draco似痛苦万分地闭上眼睛：“你只剩下两天时间，Potter。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry略带羞愧地耸了耸肩：“我写完了防御课的论文。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们有整整一星期的时间可以去完成它！”Draco惊诧道。</p><p> </p><p>“那个更有趣！”Harry忍不住反驳。</p><p> </p><p>Draco翻了个白眼：“随你怎么说。明天下课后来图书馆找我，我可以帮你，当然，出于同情。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry笑着说：“明天见。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr Potter！”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy兴奋过度的声音像把红烫的匕首切过黄油一般打断了Harry的思绪，Harry停下来微微转身，只见她面带着雀跃却极度虚伪的笑容冲上前来。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以采访你吗，Mr Potter？”Pansy问道，“你确实说过……”她意味深长地停顿道。</p><p> </p><p>“你能别叫我Mr Potter吗？”Harry问。</p><p> </p><p>Pansy毫不犹豫地点点头：“Harry？Potter？你更喜欢哪一个？”</p><p> </p><p>“Potter，或许，我比较习惯这个。”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy微微倾身向前：“所以？采访？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry叹了口气：“我能决定多少你写的东西？”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy稍稍眯起眼，随即用另一张虚假的笑容掩盖：“我允许你否决一条。我会让你看我的记录，你想要的话可以删掉一条，”她傲慢地哼了一声，“只有你让我独家报道才作数，没问题？”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy扬起眉毛，伸出一只手。</p><p> </p><p>Harry犹豫了一秒，然后握住：“没问题。在最后一堂课前我都有空所以——”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy飞速地施了一个时间咒语，动作快到魔杖晃成了重影，迅速把它塞回袖子里。她怒视着显示出的时间，拽上Harry的胳膊，把他拉进最近的一个空教室。门在他们身后砰的一声被关上，然后被Pansy施加了上锁和安静咒。她坐在桌子上方，拿出一张羊皮纸和一支被施了法的孔雀羽毛笔，那支笔向左倾斜着漂浮在她身旁，蓄势待发准备开写。</p><p> </p><p>“首先，感谢你准许我进行这次采访，Mr Potter，”Pansy轻快道，眼神飘向羽毛笔确保它记录下了一切，然后把注意力重新放回他身上。</p><p> </p><p>“呃……当然？”Harry说，对她语气的转变有些不知所措。他靠在一张空桌子上，把包放到脚边。</p><p> </p><p>Pansy心不在焉地点点头，又看向羽毛笔：“每一个生在巫师家庭的人都是听着公主和女祭司的床前故事长大的，而现在这个故事就在我们的Harry Potter，整个巫师界的救世主身上真实上演。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry对她的形容有些不满。</p><p> </p><p>对于他的不适，Pansy只是狡黠一笑，仍揣着专业的语气：“但这可不是童话故事，Harry Potter只是一个人。”她顿了顿，清清嗓子，熟练地双手交叠在膝盖上，“所以，自从你的事情被公之于众，你感觉怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry好笑地看着她：“这又不是生病。”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy有些自我批评地抓过羽毛笔，划了几杠：“那好，忘记刚才的话。”她眉头稍稍一皱，十分谨慎地冒昧一问，“你会说……你会承认先前那个对你不能亲吻任何人的报道是真实的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，”Harry有点不情愿。</p><p> </p><p>Pansy点点头：“紧跟这篇报道之后，Mr Potter就被那些想测试他们运气的人给围堵。对校长McGonagall的最大劝阻不管不顾，一直以来，学生在没有经过Mr Potter的允许下就试图去亲吻他，扰乱他和其他学生的生活。”</p><p> </p><p>“通常……”Harry打断她，“采访会问更多的问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“噢，你给我闭嘴。”Pansy厉声道，皱着张脸再次抓过羊皮纸，划掉那些，“好，那我就问你更多的问题，等会儿再写文章。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你没法亲吻任何人，有接近过吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“有，”Harry点点头。</p><p> </p><p>“和谁？”Pansy问，饶有趣味地扬起眉毛。</p><p> </p><p>Harry叹了口气：“Ginny Weasley和Dean Thomas非常接近。”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy把视线挪回好像在开心涂写着的羽毛笔，借以掩饰她的兴趣：“一个男生和一个女生？如果与你完美匹配的魔法对象是个男士，你会难过吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不太会。”</p><p> </p><p>“你能一次性多说几个字吗，Mr Potter，还是说这就是你谈话的极限？”Pansy不耐烦地说，在羽毛笔能写下任何东西前把它给扯了过来。</p><p> </p><p>Harry幸灾乐祸地笑笑，不以为意地耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“呃啊，”Pansy低声地抱怨着，她短暂地闭上眼后，重新旗鼓，心不在焉地捋一捋头发，“Okay，”她平静道，“学生们未经许可就去亲你，你有什么感受？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不喜欢，”Harry说着翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“但他们其中一个就有可能是你的完美对象，你的女祭司。”Pansy继续道。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得……”Harry觉得好笑，“如果真像故事里那样，你们之间的魔法联系越强大，就越是天生一对。那我的完美对象至少也得是能吸引我的人不是吗？才不会随便一个我完全不知道的陌生人或学生，或者小孩。”</p><p> </p><p>“那要是你永远找不到某个人呢？”Pansy沉声问道。</p><p> </p><p>“我……”Harry顿了顿，这一想法就像带刺的荆棘根深在他脑海里。一部分的他，小到他不愿承认，也这么想过，不禁怀疑那场聚会里发生的事情是否只是一场梦。他喝了很多酒，天色已晚，整个过程也短暂到不真实。</p><p> </p><p>他咬着嘴唇，挤出一个微笑：“如果找到，那就再好不过，没人想孤独终老……如果没有，我想我总可以和一个麻瓜结婚。”</p><p> </p><p>“一个麻瓜？”Pansy嫌恶得皱起鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>Harry弱弱一笑：“除了没有魔法，他们和我们一样。我相信我可以找到一个机智潇洒……刻薄……锋芒毕露的人，”Harry微笑起来，就在他意识到他想的是谁后，一阵恐惧措不及防地在心底肆虐，他收回了笑容。他告诉自己那件事真切地发生了，不是一场大梦，那是真实的。他敢肯定，他不得不。</p><p> </p><p>他抓过书包，甩到肩上：“已经够了不是吗？我该去上课了。”不等回复，他就朝门口走去。</p><p> </p><p>“等一下！”Pansy急匆匆道。</p><p> </p><p>Harry停下，微微侧身看向她。</p><p> </p><p>Pansy轻微的红着脸，迅速把一绺头发别过耳后：“你已经和Draco说过话了对吗？你们等会儿要去图书馆学习？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry简短地点点头。</p><p> </p><p>“就是……如果你可以……”她顿了顿，咬着唇，笨拙地移开视线，“…不去伤害他。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry眉头一皱：“伤害他？我不会……”</p><p> </p><p>“不是身体上，你个混蛋。”她不耐烦道，继续道，像用银器品尝奢华的美食一样，小心翼翼地说出每一个字，“他……他一直想得到你的注意。”</p><p> </p><p>“好，”Harry不知道还能说什么，他移除了门上的锁咒，在即将走出时突然想起，“我有一个否决权，对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他听到Pansy把一句“该死的”扼杀嘶哑地在喉咙里，Harry任由这沉默无限延长，享受此刻绷着肩膀正自我厌恶的Pansy。</p><p> </p><p>“在你的文章里，我必须是女祭司，另外一个……不管是谁就当作公主，可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”Pansy很是不解。</p><p> </p><p>“我更喜欢这样，不行吗？”Harry说，直到Pansy点头答应才离开，缓缓走向一天当中的最后一节课，想象Draco身穿白鼬长袍，头戴金王冠。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco坐在图书馆后方一个角落里的桌前，脸半掩在刘海之下，俯身看着一张羊皮纸。Harry走近后，Draco面色似乎比以往更加苍白。</p><p> </p><p>“你还好吗？”他问道，拉出Draco身旁的椅子。</p><p> </p><p>Draco条件反射想遮挡它，羊皮纸在他手的手下皱出几道褶子。意识到是谁后，Draco怒视他，手放松了下来：“跟踪我是可以让你得到某种任性的快感吗，Potter？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry想了想，把包放到旁边的空椅上：“也许。”</p><p> </p><p>“也许？”Draco重复着，语气里带着嘲弄与不解。</p><p> </p><p>Harry微笑道：“我的意思是，我肯定可以学着去喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco伸出脚踢他，却踢在了Harry的椅子脚，他脸稍稍一红，不是因为疼痛就是羞赧，问：“你为什么坐我旁边？”</p><p> </p><p>“你说过你会帮我写魔药论文？”Harry说。</p><p> </p><p>“不代表你要坐到我旁边。”他不自然道。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”Harry问，“笨蛋还会传染？”</p><p> </p><p>Draco又踢了他一脚，这次成功命中他的脚踝。</p><p> </p><p>Harry猛地一跳，发出痛苦的嘶嘶声。</p><p> </p><p>Draco得意地笑道：“没错，毕竟我被你传染了。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry翻个白眼：“这是什么？”他点了点Draco皱起的羊皮纸。</p><p> </p><p>“噢，”Draco低头，用手抚过纸张，“嗯……”他若有所思地咬起嘴唇，“我母亲的信。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？她还好吗？”他问。</p><p> </p><p>Draco叹了口气：“你为什么对我母亲这么在乎，Potter？说实话，这让人有点不安。”</p><p> </p><p>“她救了我的命，”Harry耸了耸肩，“你告诉了她我很好吗？毕竟她有问到我。”</p><p> </p><p>“我永远也不会跟她说这些。”Draco说。</p><p> </p><p>Harry压住嘴角的笑：“信里都说了什么，你读信的时候脸色比平常看起来要白很多。”</p><p> </p><p>“别装得好像你会在乎，”Draco的话语如此轻柔，Harry甚至不确定他应该听到这些。</p><p> </p><p>“我想……我想去在乎。”Harry道，感觉脸上一热。</p><p> </p><p>Draco的脸颊上出现两朵红晕：“噢，你可闭嘴吧。”Draco说着匆匆折起信纸，“我昨晚问了母亲你说的那些，她……”他深吸一口气，“她说你确实被那个咒语击中了，不知道你是怎么活下来的。她认为是因为一种强大的魔法，我宁愿去相信是<strong><b>爱</b></strong>的力量。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco的语气让Harry觉得好笑。“第一次是我母亲的爱救了我，第二次是你的母亲——我更偏向爱的力量，”他的笑容愈发灿烂，“考虑到我的现状，第三次应该是这个魔咒，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，”Draco干巴巴地说，掏出一本将近十厘米厚的书，砰地一声摔到Harry面前，见Harry一副嫌弃的表情，心情有些愉悦，“在满月和其它月相对于魔法材料和反应时的影响方面，这可是最好的参考书。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry提溜起封面，他发誓他听到了撕裂和呻吟声：“这只是篇一英尺半长的羊皮纸论文，我不需要全部的这些，”</p><p> </p><p>“这就是为什么你在魔药上废物一个，”Draco傲慢地哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>Harry草草扫了眼开头，这压根就没有目录，每个字都是纯手写，芝麻大的字拥挤在一起，就好像作者生怕浪费一丁点地羊皮纸，注释寥寥无几，有也像之后勉强添上的，小小的挤作一团。</p><p> </p><p>“这样的书正是我讨厌魔药的原因，”Harry嘟囔道。</p><p> </p><p>Draco发出一声备受折磨的叹息，拿过书，在一半的位置打开，然后一页页地翻着直到找到他想要的那页，推回到Harry面前：“从这开始。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry咧开嘴一笑，“谢谢。”就算Draco迅速转过了头，Harry也没有错过他脸上的红晕。</p><p> </p><p>Harry如果担心自己会被Draco分心没法完成作业，那他就大错特错了。Draco早就习惯了教导因迟钝笨拙而臭名昭著的Crabbe和Goyle，他无法容忍散漫的闲聊、开小差和白日梦。不论Draco叹气或抱怨过多少次，他总能用最简明扼要的方式确保Harry没有偏题，解释一切他不确定的东西，与Hermione的帮人方式截然相反。就算如此，晚餐时间一临近，Harry还是一秒都没法集中注意。</p><p> </p><p>“你在做什么？”他问Draco。</p><p> </p><p>“还剩十分钟，”Draco道，仍一门心思扑在书写上。</p><p> </p><p>Harry瞥了眼巨大的魔药书，啪地一声合上：“我已经完成一半了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是重点。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry翻个白眼，靠近了些：“重点是我总会做完的，你在写防御课作业吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果你不介意的话，我现在就在写。”Draco语气不善。</p><p> </p><p>Harry狐疑地眯起眼睛。Draco继续“学习”着，尽管Harry笃定他压根就没在学习！Harry在等待时机的来临，在Draco把羽毛笔放到墨水瓶里蘸水的时候，一把拽过了羊皮纸。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿——！”Draco伸手要夺回。</p><p> </p><p>Harry能离他的椅子多远就多远，读起了信——<em>亲爱的母亲，就同你</em><em>猜得那样</em><em>，我正在和</em><em>Harry</em><em>说话，但那不重要。我不能完全确信他的</em>——信到此结束。</p><p> </p><p>“你经常和母亲写信，不是吗？”Harry说道，把信放到自己面前。</p><p> </p><p>“请还给我。”Draco神情不自然，嘴唇抿成了一条线。</p><p> </p><p>Harry拿出他的羽毛笔，一丝不苟地蘸了蘸墨水：“Ron完全不写信，Hermione也只是每星期一次。你每天都写吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是每一天！”Draco脱口而出，有些局促不安，却假装没这回事，“她会担心，在发生了所有的事后……”他犹豫片刻，“总之她就是担心。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry抻平纸张，用他最工整的字迹写在底下，意味着他不得不写得非常缓慢——<em>Mrs Malfoy</em><em>，我是</em><em>Harry Potter</em><em>，我很好，谢谢你——</em></p><p> </p><p>“你在做什么！”Draco气急败坏道，又去抢夺信纸。</p><p> </p><p>Harry打掉他的手：“向你母亲问好，因为你不打算这么做。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>——的问候，还有所有的一切。我在逐渐了解</em>
  <em>Draco</em>
  <em>，尽管他非常不配合。希望你一切安好。</em>
  <em>HP</em>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“给，”Harry看着自己的手写成果，满意一笑，抓过魔杖封存他写的传话，然后才递回给Draco。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以直接撕了它，”Draco咕哝道，眯眼看Harry写的东西，“重新再写一封……”他皱起眉头，“梅林，你的书写真是残暴。”</p><p> </p><p>“能读懂！”Harry抗议道。</p><p> </p><p>Draco不屑地哼了一声，翻起白眼，把羊皮纸放到一叠整齐的纸上，把书压在上面。</p><p> </p><p>Harry施了个时间咒，已是晚饭时间，胡乱地把东西塞回了书包里。</p><p> </p><p>“你总是这样一团糟的吗？”Draco问，打开书包，施了个魔咒，那叠整齐的纸和书就自动地装进了包里。</p><p> </p><p>Harry叹了口气：“以前Hermione教过我一次这个魔咒，但一直没有掌握。”</p><p> </p><p>“不可思议，”Draco低声说，语气讽刺。</p><p> </p><p>Harry开始心不在焉的捣鼓着包里乱作一团的东西，不想第一个离开。</p><p> </p><p>Draco站起身，把包甩过肩膀，他稍稍转身，手仍搭在他的座椅上：“我今晚不会出去，而且非常讨厌你的跟踪。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry笑了起来：“真是麻烦，我得彻底改变我的行程了。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco一顿，手指不自觉地在椅背后镂刻的弯旋处打转：“我之前……明天可能去魁地奇场地。”</p><p> </p><p>“可能？什么时候？”Harry问道。</p><p> </p><p>“你才是跟踪狂，自己想去。”Draco说，迅速路过Harry离开了图书馆。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr Potter！”</p><p> </p><p>Harry转身，想着来人是Pansy，却意识到这声音不太对。女孩穿着一身斯莱特林颜色的衣服，有着一头金发而不是Pansy的黑色短发，很可能是一个五年级或六年级生。</p><p> </p><p>“呃，怎么了？”Harry有些不安。</p><p> </p><p>“我的朋友Ellidh说她亲了你，是真的吗？”她质问道。</p><p> </p><p>Harry皱起眉头，“谁——？”</p><p> </p><p>“Ellidh Keegan！”她高声道，脸憋得通红，“她是一个六年级拉文克劳，一头棕色卷发，鼻子上有雀斑！”</p><p> </p><p>“Amelia，你明知道Ellidh不是会做这种事的人，”一个顶着刺猬头的高个子哈夫帕夫说，慢慢悠悠地走上前来，站到他朋友身边。</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴，Jeremy！”Amelia尖锐道，仍瞪着Harry。</p><p> </p><p>Harry摇了摇头：“不，我没亲她，”他说，试图绕过他们。</p><p> </p><p>Amelia跟着他，倔强地阻挠他：“但你让她尝试了，不是吗？我听到有人说——”</p><p> </p><p>“没有，”Harry气不打一处来，叹了口气，“我没有让任何人尝试。我只是被人凑上前来耍了一通，这跟我没有任何关系，让我过去可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Amelia脸越来越红，拽过他长袍的袖子，不让他离开：“她说了——”</p><p> </p><p>“而我说了没有！”Harry打断她，努力不让自己把她甩开然后推到她。</p><p> </p><p>“拜托，Amelia，”Jeremy说，温柔地抓住她的手臂，“我知道你喜欢Ellidh但……”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有！”Amelia咆哮道，濒临崩溃。她松开Harry的袖子，推开Jeremy跑下大堂。</p><p> </p><p>Harry吐出一声叹息，用手捋了捋头发。</p><p> </p><p>“所以……完全不考虑一下接吻？”Jeremy问，“因为我总是想，如果我喜欢一个男生，你会是……”</p><p> </p><p>“够了！Mr Zhao。”校长McGonagall语气严厉地打断道。</p><p> </p><p>Jeremy看向Harry身后，神色不安。</p><p> </p><p>“你肯定还有要完成的作业，”McGonagall说，“趁我还没找你麻烦之前，立刻离开。”</p><p> </p><p>“好的，校长！”Jeremy说着后退几步，在不奔跑的情况下飞快地走出大堂。</p><p> </p><p>Harry目送他离开，等他消失在视线范围内后才转身：“你看到了？”他问道。</p><p> </p><p>“没错，实际上，全部。”McGonagall双手交握身前，抿起嘴唇，“被偷袭、围堵、诱骗。这是你想说的，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry缩了缩脖子：“真的没什么……”</p><p> </p><p>“恕我不这么认为。”McGonagall平静道，“你准备去教室？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“那就跟我来，”McGonagall朝餐厅外点头示意。</p><p> </p><p>Harry跟在她身后，沿餐厅向外走去，走上台阶进入她的办公室。一进门，招待了茶水的托盘就凭空出出现在桌上。</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall默不作声地倒了两杯茶，在她桌后的椅子上坐下：“请坐，Mr Potter，喝点茶。我向你保证，至少在这件事上，你没有任何责任。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry在她对面俯身坐到椅子上，在瓷杯里加了点牛奶和白糖，然后挪到跟前：“所以——？”他试探道。</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall叹了口气，靠到椅背上：“霍格沃茨严令禁止爱情魔药、迷魂咒语或任何一种让人失去判断能力的强迫手段。实际上，就算忽略掉整个学校甚至没有人能亲吻你的事实，他们违背你的意愿进行试验就是一种人身攻击，而我早就明确地申明这是不被容许的。”她端起茶杯，在茶碟上方熟练地晃动茶杯，“所以，不管你对此事有何看法，我都必须采取行动。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry把玩着自己茶杯的把手：“你打算做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall轻轻一皱眉，试图用小啜一口茶来掩饰：“你的命运大部分时间都掌握在别人手里，如果可以，我宁愿不去为你延续那无聊的传奇大戏。这就是为什么我想和你谈谈你想怎么解决这件事。如果你有些想法的话——”</p><p> </p><p>“而你没办法假装毫不知情？”Harry不抱希望地问。</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall摇了摇头：“不仅仅只有今天大堂里发生的事，我听说还有其他的事件，早就传得沸沸扬扬。我之前确实没有重视，但现在开始绝不可能。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry挫败地用手抓了抓头发：“我有什么选择呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“你可以向我提供试图亲吻你的人的名字，他们可以遭到惩罚，当然，只是轻微的。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry拉长着脸。</p><p> </p><p>“或者我可以申请给你派个傲罗保镖，这应该可以减少日后的骚扰。”McGonagall拿出她的魔杖，变出一罐饼干。她拿了块姜饼，把罐子递给Harry。</p><p> </p><p>Harry皱起眉头，挥挥手表示不需要：“就这样？这就是我的选择？”</p><p> </p><p>“除非你能想出别的办法，否则就是这样。”McGonagall说道。</p><p> </p><p>Harry啃咬着下唇，眉头皱起陷入沉思。McGonagall一直默不作声，边喝茶边耐心等待Harry结束他的思考。</p><p> </p><p>“我们能……一次性解决吗？”Harry心不在焉地说，仍思索着。</p><p> </p><p>“一次性解决？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry点点头：“在童话当中，所有人都排成队去试着亲一次公主。学校又不是很大，这花不了多长时间。”他端起茶杯，猛灌了一口茶，“我是不会告诉所有人我……总之我不会这么做。而我最不想看到的就是让一个傲罗在我身边团团转，就好像没法应对一帮小孩似的。”</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall放下茶杯倾身向前：“那绝对非比寻常。”</p><p> </p><p>“没错，但是——”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Potter，”McGonagall伸出一只手制止他，“请让我说完。就算与众不同，你的提议是这么久以来最好的，只要你能承受得住压力。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry晕晕乎乎地说：“我……当然。最多需要一或两个小时，然后一切都会结束。”</p><p> </p><p>“既然如此，明天我就会告诉所有人，活动在当晚举行，任何人都有机会亲吻你，最好是脸颊……”她严厉地说，“有且仅有一次。明天之后如果还有人不罢休，将会受到处罚。”</p><p> </p><p>“处罚？”</p><p> </p><p>“一个星期的留校察看，我想是，然后扣除学院二十分，这应该可以起到震慑作用。”她坚定地说。</p><p> </p><p>“我……好的，”Harry说，犹豫了一下，然后站起身，“感……感谢你能考虑我的意见，所以……”</p><p> </p><p>“想再来点茶吗？”McGonagall问。</p><p> </p><p>“不了，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>她又拿起了罐子：“饼干？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，我真的应该……”Harry朝门口点头。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，去吧。”McGonagall调侃地笑了笑，“但是Harry，在我宣布之前如果你改了主意，告诉我，我们可以找到别的办法。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry咧嘴一笑，点了点头：“没问题，谢谢你，教授。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>那晚，Harry躺在床上，观察活点地图，只见Draco的小点从斯莱特林的休息室移动到他的房间，此前他花了将近一小时的时间和Pansy还有Blaise待在一起，然后在寝室里又待了一个小时后才起身，到处走动，似乎准备出门——在午夜时刻。</p><p> </p><p>Harry跳下床，穿上一件稍厚的长袍抵御室外夜晚的寒冷。他在胸前摸索出一个砖块大小的木盒，塞到长袍里，飞奔出去时差点忘记罩上他的隐形斗篷，为自己完全是为了让Draco满意，才希望第一个到达而感到无可救药。</p><p> </p><p>外面的空气冷到耳朵尖都开始刺痛，吸进鼻子的气体潮湿、带着刺痛。城堡倾泻出一道昏黄光束，打在Harry的背上，他穿过旷野，在透澈的星空下，那光线逐渐褪成了暗淡的灰白。每一次呼吸身后都会留下淡淡的雾气，在穿过前就已经消散。</p><p> </p><p>黑暗中，看台的轮廓耸立于他的面前。场地中心，一轮圆月像聚光灯一般等待来人。Harry走到中间，脱下隐形斗篷转身张望，发现四周一个人都没有，他后知后觉地给自己施加了一个温暖咒和行踪掩盖咒，防止自己被Hagrid或者其他教授抓到。Harry对空无一人的场地感到很是满意，他仰起头看向头顶闪烁的星幕。</p><p> </p><p>“等很久？”Draco有些得意道。</p><p> </p><p>意识到来人之前，Harry心跳就漏了一拍。他转身走向Draco，看见对方的脸上挂着愉悦的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“我想我能够发现跟踪人的吸引人之处了。”Draco仍在微笑。</p><p> </p><p>Harry气呼呼地哼了一声，光是见到Draco就已经让他高兴不已，怎么可能会生气：“你会的。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco眯起眼睛：“那是什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么，”Harry耸了耸肩，改口道，“意味着我们很像。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco嘲讽地说：“我们一点都不像，Potter。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得是，”Harry说，语气很是温柔，他感到有些窘迫。</p><p> </p><p>Draco匆匆一咬嘴唇，抬眼：“我不懂我为什么要邀请你，就好像我能够专注看星星一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我是最佳人选？”Harry揶揄地说。</p><p> </p><p>Draco翻了个白眼：“是讨厌鬼。”</p><p> </p><p>“我才没有那么讨人厌，”Harry回嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，你至少能够意识到自己在某种程度上很烦人，”Draco道，“我想这是个好的开始。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！”Harry撞了下Draco的肩膀，弄得他踉跄几步。</p><p> </p><p>Draco瞪了Harry一眼，愤愤地抻直长袍。</p><p> </p><p>“我每次烦你的时候，你都在看星星？”Harry问。</p><p> </p><p>“观察力真棒，”Draco讽刺地说。</p><p> </p><p>Harry叹了口气，又抬起头：“我想我知道为什么，它们很美。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco不安地在Harry旁边动了动，把手塞进袍子里：“睡不着的时候，看它们能有点帮助。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry点点头，勾起嘴角，用手探寻银河横跨夜空的轨迹。他的手指划过口袋里木盒的边缘，深吸一口气，鼓起勇气。</p><p> </p><p>“给，”Harry说，在改变主意前，把盒子掏了出来递给Draco。</p><p> </p><p>Draco迟疑地接过，小心翼翼地捧着，好似它下一秒就会摔到地上。“一个飞贼盒？”他皱起眉头，“现在又冷又黑没办法开始找球手的比赛。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就下一次？”Harry满怀希望地问，意识到他偏离了话题，指了指盒子，“总之先打开它。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco谨慎地弹开锁扣，打开盖子。那是一个泛着银光的蓝色飞贼，而不是标准的金色。</p><p> </p><p>“就是个飞贼。”Draco语气平平道，扬起眉毛。</p><p> </p><p>Harry踮起脚蹦了起来：“松开它。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco用手盖住这个小小的嗡鸣的球：“你有召回铃吗？因为如果这只是你精心策划的一个诱骗我玩场找球手的游戏，你可以自己把它召唤回来。”</p><p> </p><p>“我改进了它，用个命令词就可以让它回来。”Harry道，轻柔地推推Draco的手臂。</p><p> </p><p>Draco丢给他另一个怀疑的眼神，：所以你拆解了它。”</p><p> </p><p>“就一点点，”Harry讪讪地一笑。</p><p> </p><p>Draco微微耸肩，从盒子里拿出飞贼。它的双翼嗡鸣着苏醒过来，飞速从盒子里逃出，在他们不远处轻巧地飞闪着。黑暗中，飞贼散发着光芒，每一次的飞掠都留下一道光影，绵延的光轨像灰烬一般逐渐消失在黑暗里。</p><p> </p><p>Harry看向Draco，焦灼的同时带着期待。</p><p> </p><p>Draco正目不转睛地盯着飞贼，神情让人捉摸不透：“很讨喜。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry呼出一口气：“那你喜欢吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我已经说了，不是吗？”Draco道，拉高围巾盖住嘴巴。</p><p> </p><p>“我不确定你喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>“非常巧妙的魔咒。”Draco看了看脚尖，然后是手中的盒子，还给Harry，“把它叫回来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我把命令写在了里面的一张纸上，”Harry说，指了指飞贼前不久待过但现在只有一张碎纸片的地方，“你可以通过这个盒子来控制它的范围，把它叫回来，它嗯……被绑在了盒子中心，除此之外我想不到更好的方法。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco盯着他，不解地皱起眉头。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，”Harry有些不知所措，脸颊的温度在升高，“是给你的。”他瞥了眼飞贼，“我做这个是为了你。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco瞪大了眼睛，脸唰地红了起来。他飞快转身，把脸埋进围巾里，笨拙地翻出纸条，伸到空中，借月光看清上面的字。“Conciliato（和解），”他轻声道。</p><p> </p><p>飞贼在飞行途中转换方向，冲回盒子里，稳稳地栖在柔软的绒垫上。Draco小心地把纸条放了回去，咯哒一声关上盖子，“谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“我……那个，很高兴你能喜欢。”Harry脚尖不住地在草地上磨蹭，他需要告诉Draco明天那场注定失败的闹剧。他深吸了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“我看了Pansy 的报导，”Draco双手紧攥着木盒，放到胸前。</p><p> </p><p>Harry皱起眉头：“她的报导？”</p><p> </p><p>“你真的会去和一个麻瓜结婚，如果你不能……？”Draco转身，用蓝灰色的眸子盯着他，似要看透他一般，“你会放弃？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”Harry说，彻底瞠目结舌，“我只是……那只是说说而已。我没这么觉得……”</p><p> </p><p>“我想说，那不重要，”Draco打断他，听起来有些歇斯底里，“接吻、肌肤之亲……如果你在乎某个人，”他的声音一堵，“……如果你真的在乎某人。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry摇摇头：“但派对上……”</p><p> </p><p>“我才不管什么派对！派对根本是个错误！”Draco愤怒地说，使劲捏着盒子的指节已经泛白。</p><p> </p><p>Harry向后踉跄着仿佛Draco扇了他一巴掌：“一个错误？什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“你才是什么意思，Potter？！”Draco说，“你跑来和我说话，搭讪……你表现得就像在追求我但……”他突然停下，后退一步，“我不知道你有什么目的，更何况我根本不能给你想要的！”</p><p> </p><p>Harry张大了嘴巴，说不出一句话。</p><p> </p><p>Draco又后退了一步，咬紧牙关。</p><p> </p><p>Harry摇了摇头，走上去试图缩短彼此的距离：“我没有……”</p><p> </p><p>在他说完之前Draco就已经转身逃走了，躲进了看台的阴影里，在隐身咒地庇护下彻底消失。</p><p> </p><p>Harry浑身发颤，紧紧裹住他的斗篷：“我不明白。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回到安静的宿舍，Harry没精力去叫醒他的朋友们，虽然早已心力交瘁，他还是无法入睡，盯着床顶上的幔帐看了好几个小时，思绪陷入一个又一个的死循环，越想越纷杂。</p><p> </p><p>当整个寝室都醒了的时候，当他的闹钟响了一次、或者两次、或者三次的时候，他都没有醒。在第四次的时候，他硬生生把自己拖了起来，发觉已经很晚，他套上衣服，草草地梳洗一通，冲向了餐厅，希望在早餐结束前吃点东西。</p><p> </p><p>正当他准备进去，他迎面撞上了刚出来的Ron和Hermione。</p><p> </p><p>Ron甩过一条手臂搭在他肩膀上，拉过Harry，Ron的另一只手抓了个培根三明治，把它塞给了Harry。“所以到底怎么回事？”Ron问道，偏头示意身后的大堂。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”Harry咬着一口三明治嘟囔着。</p><p> </p><p>“那个通知，伙计。”Ron不耐烦地说，拽过Harry，“看你很晚回来，我们就让你继续睡，还以为进展不错，但这事……”</p><p> </p><p>“你真的要让整个学校的人亲你？”Hermione挑重点道，“我无法想象Draco会安然接受，不是吗？我以为你们俩发展得不错。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry叹了口气，吞下一口突然干涩的三明治面包，对他们说：“我是打算告诉他，可在那之前，一切都变得一团糟。”</p><p> </p><p>“发生了什么？”Hermione镇定地说，走到Harry面前，轻轻碰了碰他的手臂。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道，”Harry摇摇头，“我自己都没想明白。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就告诉我们。”Ron说。</p><p> </p><p>Harry有些犹豫。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione说道：“我们之前就帮上了忙，或许我们可以发现你看不到的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry点了点头，只是为了劝服自己。他闭上眼，告诉他们他所能记住的一切，尤其是最后一部分，那让Harry完全没有头绪。</p><p> </p><p>他看见他的两个朋友们也都疑惑地皱起眉头，Harry又叹口气，用手撸过头发。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得你最好还是问问他。”Ron耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione的眉头更加皱起。</p><p> </p><p>高悬在城堡顶的庞大青铜钟在报时。</p><p> </p><p>“我还有课，”Harry果断地说，离开他们走向魔咒课教室，在扔掉这个如同嚼蜡地三明治之前，他强迫自己吃了几口。</p><p> </p><p>Draco再没有去上课。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>两堂课里，Harry只写下了三句有价值的笔记，虽然他完全不记得有写过。他胡乱把所有东西都一股脑塞进书包里，在他还在收拾东西时，有人就抓住了他的胳膊把他拽到走廊。</p><p> </p><p>“H——Hermione？”Harry对身后一乱蓬乱的棕发女孩说道。</p><p> </p><p>她瞄了他一眼，手仍不打算松开：“快点。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不应该去上课吗？”Harry说，一边试图跟上一边用包兜着他的东西防止掉落。</p><p> </p><p>“古代如尼文课，”她简单道，“我提前学完并请了个假。Malfoy有和你一起上魔咒课吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry摇摇头，意识到她看不见后又补充一句：“不，他没有……”</p><p> </p><p>“他也没来上古代如尼文课。”她在通往校长办公室的石像鬼面前停下，飞快报上通行密码，径直拉他上楼。</p><p> </p><p>“我们干什么——”Harry挣扎着。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione加重了手上的力道：“拜托，我们没有很多时间。”</p><p> </p><p>“你要干什么？”Harry问，“McGonagall知道我们来这吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，我向她借用了学校冥想盆，她说我可以在中午地时候使用。”Hermione说，直接走向校长办公室后方装有冥想盆的柜子。</p><p> </p><p>Harry从Hermione松开的手中挣脱出来，“为什么？”他有些不安。</p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy发生的——总之我一直觉得不对劲，有很多不合理的地方。”Hermione打开柜子露出里面沉重的石盆，“我想亲眼看看。”察觉到他表情的变换，她轻声道，“你不需要让我看任何你不想我看的东西，你不清楚的那部分就行。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry稍稍皱起眉头。</p><p> </p><p>“我想帮忙，”Hermione说。</p><p> </p><p>Harry低头盯着脚尖，过了一小会儿，他点点头：“如果我再看一遍，可能会有帮助。”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione站到一边让Harry面对冥想盆。</p><p> </p><p>他深吸一口气，把魔杖抵在太阳穴，用尽全力去细细回忆飞贼之后的事情。魔杖抽出了一条长长的银线，像水银一样游走在石盆的底部。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione靠近他的肩膀，“你确定？”她问道。</p><p> </p><p>“当然，”Harry含糊地说，弯下身子涌进他的记忆，Hermione紧跟其后。</p><p> </p><p>Harry看着这段记忆再次上演，又一遍……一切似乎都发生在一瞬间，在他无法忍受之前，他退了出来，如第一次那般，只有空洞和虚无。他把自己摔进McGonagall的一张椅子里，双目紧闭，用拇指揉按着太阳穴，这阵钝痛昭示着一场即将到来的头痛。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione双脚在毛毯上不安地挪动着，缓缓抬起头，飞速地眨了眨眼睛。她用魔杖尖取出这段记忆，走向Harry。他垂下双手，歪起头，当记忆回到他脑海时，与其说是画面的显现倒不如说是情感的读取，让他再度体会那种独一无二、不加修饰的强烈情感。</p><p> </p><p>“我想看派对的部分，”Hermione说。</p><p> </p><p>“什……”Harry看向她，“所有的？我们没有时间。”</p><p> </p><p>她翻了个白眼：“当然只要Malfoy的。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry重重坐回椅子上，把他的魔杖指向太阳穴：“好吧，没问题。”他疲惫地说，取出记忆，递出了魔杖。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione对他摇了摇头，小心翼翼地接过他的魔杖，把记忆放入冥想盆里。她扔回他的魔杖：“我们至少需要二十分钟去吃午餐，施一个时间咒，时间到了叫我出来，可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry心不在焉地挥挥手，在她完全进入记忆后，施加一个时间咒语，窝进了椅子，注视缓慢流逝的时间。</p><p> </p><p>Harry遵守约定，在二十分钟后晃了晃她的肩膀，把她拉出冥想盆，等她的眼神不再涣散。</p><p> </p><p>“午饭时间，”Harry说，从冥想盆里取回记忆，“弄明白了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……”Hermione嘀咕着，思绪专注在了别的地方，正是她努力解决某个极其刁钻的问题时的模样。</p><p> </p><p>“就当作你说不，”Harry小声地说，从椅子上拽过书包，率先走下楼梯，不管午餐还剩下什么都打算垫一垫肚子。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“期望这件事可以尽可能地高效解决，”McGonagall古板地说，他们正一同穿过长廊走向餐厅。</p><p> </p><p>Harry迈开腿跟上McGonagall极不耐烦却又利落的步伐，“你要在那吗？”他问。</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall点点头：“当然，你是我的学生，和那些希望……”她几不可察地啧了啧嘴，“不屈服于命运的人一样，确保这件事能够合理且高效地解决是我的职责。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry心里稍稍松了一口气，如果校长在场，至少不会有人试图飞扑向他，或者试图亲吻他的脚尖。</p><p> </p><p>“最理想的就是你的同学们有足够自制力，不要跟一堆发情的猫一样。”McGonagall表情变得刻薄起来，“不幸的是，从我多年的教书生涯来看，我很清楚这那是天方夜谭。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry微笑起来：“我想教授你很有猫缘。”</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall会意地勾起嘴角，很是自豪：“那代表你对猫到底了解多少，Mr Potter。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry发现Hermione正站在大堂门口挥舞着手：“Herm——”</p><p> </p><p>他被一团蓬松的棕发给吞没，二人打了几个转，Hermione攥住他的针织衫保持平衡：“Harry！Harry听着——！”</p><p> </p><p>“Ms Granger，”McGonagall说，“你到底在做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“教授，我需要跟Harry说下话，十……不、五分钟就行，这非常重要！”Hermione气都没喘一口，飞快地说道。</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall稍稍眯眼，勉强地点了点头：“很好，就五分钟。”</p><p> </p><p>他们上气不接下气地对看了一会儿，等待McGonagall走进餐厅。</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione，发生了什么？”Harry问。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione松开攥着他线衫的手，拿出魔杖，在周围施了个混淆视听咒。</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione——”</p><p> </p><p>“如果他不记得了呢？”Hermione说。</p><p> </p><p>Harry皱起眉头：“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione挫败地攥紧了拳头，似乎下一刻就想摇醒Harry：“如果Malfoy完全不记得这个吻了呢？他要是完全不知道这个吻的存在，一切都解释得通！”</p><p> </p><p>“但有人可能会记得，Pansy或者Blaise，”他疑惑地说，不想抱有不切实际的希望。</p><p> </p><p>“他们正在一起交谈，我认为。”Hermione小心翼翼道。</p><p> </p><p>“你认为？”Harry难以置信。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，我认为。”她不耐烦地说，“你根本不知道你的记忆有多惨不忍睹——”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！”Harry不满。</p><p> </p><p>“我不是那个意思！”Hermione说，“我的意思是，整件事里，你对你周围的意识完全是混乱的，我不得不在那些浓雾里找出细节，而且我觉得你的时间观也是乱的。它的时间比现实要长。我的意思是，真的……”她终于放过了Harry备受折磨的线衫，手插在腰上，“绝对不超过一秒半……那个真正的吻，我是说……你们的嘴只是擦过了对方，别人只有正对你们才有可能注意到，但是考虑到那个房间的小角落和你们站的角度……简直是开玩笑。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry举起手：“我懂了！我懂了，他可能根本不记得了。”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione点点头，昂首挺胸走向门口：“为了证实这点，我们需要Parkinson，Malfoy自然是更好，但要我猜，他现在肯定在他的房间里生闷气，我现在就等着和你一起去找她。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry跟上她，彻底被Hermione的雷厉风行给震慑住了，当她突然停下时，他差点踩上她的脚后跟。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione对他皱起眉头，摇了摇头：“在这等我，我马上回来。”</p><p> </p><p>“我只有五分钟……”Harry试图对她大喊，但Hermione早就进入了餐厅，里面传出的声音暗示那里一定挤满了乌泱泱的人。</p><p> </p><p>Harry背靠墙壁，心不在焉地咬起拇指，陷入沉思。Draco有醉到那地步？他是那种喝多了就断片的人？如果是真的呢？如果他不记得……那么，或许……</p><p> </p><p>“说真的，Granger，你最好有个很好的理由，不然预言家日报一定会因为独家而害……Potter！”Pansy露出一个亮瞎眼的假笑，“想和我谈谈？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们确实有这个打算，”Hermione说着把他们两个人赶离门口，再次施了个混淆视听咒，又加了几个保密咒。</p><p> </p><p>Pansy狐疑地向周围张望：“这是做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco记得八年级派对那晚发生的事吗？”Harry问。</p><p> </p><p>Pansy耸了耸半边肩膀：“绝大部分，直到你说你要亲吻屋子里所有的人，他一个人打算喝完一整瓶威士忌。”她尖锐地看了眼Harry。</p><p> </p><p>“所以他不记得，”Hermione向Pansy走近了些，“他亲Harry的时候你看到了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”Pansy哼了一声，“我采访了所有人，没有一个亲了他的人在到处……”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你没看见，”Harry说，有些激动。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione和他对视一眼，扬起眉毛。</p><p> </p><p>Pansy看看Harry又看看Hermione，“Draco没亲……”她有些不赞同，眉头紧皱，陷入她的思绪当中，然后又摇了摇头，“他不能——？”她观察他们的表情，然后目瞪口呆地僵在那，“他做到了？”她用手紧紧捂住嘴巴，眼泪夺眶而出。</p><p> </p><p>“你还好吗？”Harry不安地问。</p><p> </p><p>她咯咯一笑，抱住了自己，看向他们，激动而兴奋：“我他妈不敢相信！”她几乎有些晕头转，“你是认真的吗？你真的亲了他？真的？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry点点头。</p><p> </p><p>“现在一切都说得通了，”Pansy呼出一口气，略微转身，擦了擦眼角。她深吸一口气高扬下巴，面向Harry：“好的，我会尽可能地去试着喜欢你……”</p><p> </p><p>“我也是？”Harry试探着说。</p><p> </p><p>“——你要是敢伤了他，我一定会杀了你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我……”Harry张了张嘴，然后又闭上，用求助的目光看向Hermione。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione翻了个白眼：“认真的？我才无法想象他们两个有哪一刻不是在干架。”</p><p> </p><p>“你知道我的意思。”Pansy毫不客气地说。</p><p> </p><p>“我不会……我……我会试着不去，”Harry打着磕巴。</p><p> </p><p>Pansy甩了甩头，头发滑过脸颊：“既然这样，你的话即刻生效，但这不重要——”</p><p> </p><p>“不重要？”Hermione霎时火冒三丈。</p><p> </p><p>“不重要，”Pansy转身，用手戳了戳Hermione，“重要的是，Draco根本不知道他应该知道的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry后退一步。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione皱起眉头：“就现在？Harry要赶去餐厅——”</p><p> </p><p>“没错！”Pansy愤愤地打断她，“现在最好不过，你就不能想一下这会变成什么样子——？”</p><p> </p><p>“你绝不可以让你那愚蠢的报纸工作掺和一脚！”Hermione上前一步，“Draco是你的朋友……”</p><p> </p><p>“身为他朋友的同时，我也可以写出一篇绝佳的故事！你们这帮烂好人格兰芬多简直……”</p><p> </p><p>Harry退到更远的地方，她们间逐渐激烈的剑拔弩张消退成了滋滋的嗡鸣，Harry松了口气，有些过意不去，虽然不多。</p><p> </p><p>他沿着餐厅外的长廊看向城堡，餐厅的事可以放到一边，他……</p><p> </p><p>“HARRY！”Ginny的声音突然喊醒了他。</p><p> </p><p>Harry转过身，只见Ginny脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，走了过来，Luna跟在她身后。</p><p> </p><p>“您该走了，陛下。”Ginny说，荒唐而又夸张地鞠了一躬。</p><p> </p><p>Luna咯咯笑着，也跟着行礼，弯腰的幅度过大，导致她站起身时头发落了满脸。</p><p> </p><p>“你们在这做什么？”Harry问。</p><p> </p><p>“帮忙，”Luna欢快地说，心不在焉地把头发往后一撩，一次只撩回一绺不安分的头发。</p><p> </p><p>“没错，帮忙。”Ginny应和道，很是激动。</p><p> </p><p>Harry眯起眼睛：“怎么帮？”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny挥挥手不理会他的担忧：“你会知道的。”她转身，从Luna那边拿出一条红毯子之类的东西。当她把它铺展开、提起来递上前时，Harry后知后觉的发现那是一条边缘缝有黑白貂皮的红色法兰绒斗篷。</p><p> </p><p>“不要，”Harry脱口而出。</p><p> </p><p>“拜托，这很有趣，”Ginny说着拿出了魔咒，动了动手腕，这件无礼的衣物就围上了Harry的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>Harry抓上被缠的肩膀试图脱下它：“我说了不要，整件事已经够尴尬的了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你欠我的，”Ginny不容置喙道。</p><p> </p><p>Harry恳求地看向她：“拜托了，Gin，你不能让我穿成这样进去。”</p><p> </p><p>“没错，我是没办法强迫你。”Ginny还是用这语气道。</p><p> </p><p>Harry盯着她，期望能被她放过一马，但什么都没等到。他不会干脆地拒绝她，Ginny知道这点。Harry抱怨一声，感到挫败。</p><p> </p><p>Ginny笑了起来：“它是我用床单变的，我也可以把你身上的衣服换了——”</p><p> </p><p>“绝对不要，”Harry坚决道，被当中羞辱到什么地步，他还是有点底线的。</p><p> </p><p>“线衫和学校的肥大裤子一点都不适合这种高贵的场景。”Ginny皱起眉头。</p><p> </p><p>Harry翻了个白眼：“但我可不是什么贵族，这可你那套有用多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗒嗒！”Luna说着跳上前来，从她的小背包里行云流水般地拿出一顶银王冠。</p><p> </p><p>“棒极了，Luna！”Ginny惊呼一声，“你从哪找来的？”</p><p> </p><p>“我施法变的，”Luna一本正经地说，将它摆正到Harry的头上。</p><p> </p><p>王冠在Harry头上待了至多五秒就滑下了了他那不羁的头发。Harry本能地在它砸到地上前接住了它，趁机近距离地看了一眼，一点不也不像麻瓜的皇室王冠，倒像是童话故事里的那种，纯银打造，所有精美的弯曲处都装饰了类似珍珠和钻石的东西。</p><p> </p><p>Ginny从他手中拿走王冠，护在怀里：“这简直惊呆了，Luna。你肯定能出色地通过你的NEWT考试。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢，”Luna心不在焉地说，看向她的包，“我肯定有几个发卡。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们可以直接用粘连咒语，”Ginny建议。</p><p> </p><p>Luna轻轻地皱起眉头：“我不认为Harry会喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry不会喜欢。”Harry干巴巴地说。</p><p> </p><p>“我想我只需要变出几个来，”Luna把包扔回她身旁。</p><p> </p><p>Ginny耸耸肩：“我们可以进去决定，来吧，在McGonagall找我们之前。”她拽过Harry的手肘，路过时用另一只拉上了Luna，把他们推进餐厅。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry一进餐厅，学生们就欢呼了起来。</p><p> </p><p>当Harry看见那张即将坐上的过于奢华的校长座椅时，他努力不去抱怨，走向教师桌前的台阶。一坐下，Luna就再次给他戴上了王冠，嘴里还衔着四种颜色各不相同的发卡。</p><p> </p><p>“简直荒唐”Harry低声说道。</p><p> </p><p>“也许吧。” McGonagall站到他身边，她举起手，除了偶尔的窃窃私语，整间屋子瞬间安静了下来，“规矩是——”她高声道，等不满的抱怨声消退，抿起嘴，不含任何笑意地弯起嘴角，“你们要在中间排好一条队伍。”她比划一条不可见的线，在哈奇帕奇和拉文克劳长桌、也就是餐厅的正中。餐厅再度被疯狂的喧闹声包围，像一条被压迫的变形虫，从中央向四周蔓延。</p><p> </p><p>Harry无声地叹了口气，强迫自己不去翻白眼，他听到上方传来一声相似的呼气，他抬起了头，与校长短暂地交换了一个眼神。</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall拍了拍手，声音不同寻常的响亮，换来期待已久的安静：“然后，你们只有在被准许的情况下，才可以接近Mr Potter，每次只限一人，去试着——”她沉着地深吸了一口气，仿佛发自内心讨厌这个主意，“亲他的脸。”</p><p> </p><p>“他的脸？！”一声愤怒的惊呼从众多不满的呼喊声中脱颖而出，而这众多嘈杂声里，又传出一声熟悉的笑。</p><p> </p><p>Harry扫视了一眼，迅速找到了那坐在格兰芬多长桌尽头的红发男生。Ron笑得上气不接下气，不得不借助桌子来保持平衡……</p><p> </p><p>Harry从袖子里掏出魔杖，对Ron施了个蛰人咒，笑声戛然而止，随即被一声痛苦的嚎叫取代。Ron愤愤地瞪着他，Harry不甘示弱地瞪了回去。</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall特意对他咳嗽了一下。</p><p> </p><p>Harry咕哝起来：“我只是想给他点教训。”</p><p> </p><p>“你在说你的自制力，”McGonagall有些发笑。</p><p> </p><p>有人拉了拉Harry的头发，他抬了起头。Luna正小心翼翼地夹上另一个发卡，嘴里还是有四个，全是五颜六色。</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall不等餐厅自己安静下来，就用魔杖划出一条利落的线，穿透人群，带走所有声响。学生们的嘴巴在动，却没有发出任何声音。“谢谢配合。任何人若是试图做出超出亲吻Mr Potter脸颊之外的未经允许的事，将会被留校察看一周，并且扣除学院分二十，扣分项有效至你们剩下的学年结束。”她顿了顿，走过聚集的人群，回到她的位置上继续道，“尝试完一个亲吻之后，你们就必须退到一旁，Ms Weasley会在你们手背上盖章。”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny拿起一个大大的圆形印章，一加隆大小，墨紫色。</p><p> </p><p>“盖章代表你们已经参与，没有二次尝试的机会。这个章印连接了Mr Potter的魔法印记，意味着如果有人试图再次亲他，所有的皮肤就会变成紫色，那会持续相当长一段时间。”McGonagall结束她的讲话，收回禁言咒。</p><p> </p><p>“要是我们不小心撞上了他呢！”有人大吼道。</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Potter绝对可以证实此类意外事件，变色影响会即刻消除。”McGonagall道。</p><p> </p><p>一声嘲弄地哼声响起，有人以足够被听到的音量小声说：“简直一堆废话。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你就滚出去！”Ginny语气不善，“他妈的Harry才不是一个奖品，他是一个人！你个没心没肺无——”</p><p> </p><p>“Ms Weasley，”McGonagall尖锐地打断她。</p><p> </p><p>Ginny后退一步：“对不起，是因为脏话而不是我说的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall点点头，显然接受。</p><p> </p><p>Pansy冲进屋子，挤过队伍走向另一边，抓住Blaise的长袍前端，推搡他动起来：“快点，我需要你帮忙。”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione紧跟其后，但因为礼貌穿过队伍而被耽搁了：“Parkinson！我们不能说出来！”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy突然大笑一声，就在Hermione终于穿过防线时，挤过队伍的前排到了另一边：“事实就是，我想我们已经说了！”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione转过身，这次毫不客气地穿过队伍：“我们没有！”</p><p> </p><p>“有什么问题吗？”McGonagall向他们几个问道。</p><p> </p><p>“没事——”“一切安好——”她们同时道，早就走出了门。</p><p> </p><p>Ron看向她们，歉意地看了眼Harry，跟Hermione走了出去。</p><p> </p><p>这之后，餐厅里便弥漫着一股令人不安的沉默。</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall不耐烦地示意前排的人：“开始吧，我没有一个晚上的时间。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry抑住打哈欠的冲动。</p><p> </p><p>“那已经是最后一个了，”Luna悄悄在Harry耳边道。</p><p> </p><p>Harry跳了起来，猛地抬起支撑在手上的脑袋，放眼望去整个餐厅，这条长龙已经不见踪影。</p><p> </p><p>Luna对他一笑，跳下台阶朝Ginny走去，后者正在享受着茶水和饼干。这肯定是家养小精灵送来的，因为每张桌子都摆满了茶具和一盘盘刚出炉的饼干。餐厅里仍挤满了一大堆学生，吃着点心，谁知道他们在八卦些什么。McGonagall已经走到了屋子最角落里，教训一对三年级生。至少此时，Harry似乎是被遗忘的那个人。</p><p> </p><p>Harry扶上眼镜，揉了揉眼睛。他不是故意要睡着的，但是，无论如何冕堂皇地宣称这件事有多棒，仍旧无聊到让人抓狂。他甚至不记得绝大部分的亲吻，起初的恐惧迅速被厌烦取代，然后是无聊。抬起脑袋献上脸蛋的他只能看到来人的模糊侧脸，一旦闭眼，他就不可阻挡地去想这只是一场奇异的梦。</p><p> </p><p>“在我说你打算放弃时，从没想过是这种结果。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry飞速戴上眼镜。</p><p> </p><p>Draco走上最高级台阶，朝桌前的学生烦躁地皱起眉头。他身穿一件白衬衫，外套灰白的毛衣背心，衬衫之下是一条无可挑剔的黑色西装裤，就好像他刚走出从一个时髦高端的广告中走出，而不是在地下城堡里消极了一整天。</p><p> </p><p>Harry坐起身，声音透露出他此刻的安心：“Draco……”</p><p> </p><p>“我的意思是，真的，这真是烂俗，”Draco继续说，停在Harry前方，背过身。</p><p> </p><p>“不是那样，”Harry立刻道，“我在做之前和McGonagall讨论过了……在我们上次谈话之前，这只是为了让所有人离我远点。”</p><p> </p><p>“一个好的诅咒会更适合你。”Draco说。</p><p> </p><p>Harry摇摇头，挪到椅子边缘，伸出手：“我……”</p><p> </p><p>“你当然做不到，”Draco的语气稍带刻薄。</p><p> </p><p>Harry碰上他的手臂：“Draco……”</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy说我应该来，在我看来，那只是浪费时间。”Draco说道。</p><p> </p><p>“你能看看我吗？”Harry问，拉了拉Draco的手。</p><p> </p><p>Draco确实转了身，把手挣开，轻轻皱眉：“我宁愿不要。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry看向Draco，见他没什么问题，感到如释重负，笑容不自觉的爬到脸上：“好吧，嗯……Pansy告诉我——”</p><p> </p><p>“你不应该听她的，”Draco打断他，“她只会说谎。”</p><p> </p><p>“你都不知道她告诉我了我什么，”Harry有些难以置信道。</p><p> </p><p>“绝不是好事，我敢确定。”Draco嘲讽地说，责难地看向Harry，扬起眉毛，“你看起来简直可笑。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry扯了扯带有貂皮的斗篷，没有进一步动作：“不是我的主意。”</p><p> </p><p>“我能猜到，你更擅长不修边幅，而不是招摇卖弄。”Draco说。</p><p> </p><p>“我才没有不修边幅，”Harry反驳他。</p><p> </p><p>“确实，”Draco说着扭过了头，“你只是穿成那样。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry叹了口气，克制自己不去翻白眼：“Draco，Pansy告诉我你不记得派对那晚发生的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco眯起眼睛：“这就是整件事的原因？我平常不会喝那么多，那晚我只是心情特别不好。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry的眉毛动了动：“她没告诉你——？”</p><p> </p><p>“关于这可歌可泣的惨案？”Draco讥讽地示意整个餐厅，“她当然说了，Pansy就是个十足的八婆。绝不要跟她分享秘密，除非你想半个魔法界喝在杯茶时就知道一切。她要是和那垃圾报纸合作，那就是整个魔法界。”他不屑地看向下面地人群，把手插入口袋。</p><p> </p><p>“我不是这个意思，”Harry逐渐感到挫败。</p><p> </p><p>Draco对他愤怒道：“我想我现在知道她为什么一定要我来，一次性了解所有不切实际的幻想。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么意思？”Harry问。</p><p> </p><p>“看来，我是队伍里的第一个，”Draco耸肩，俯身向前，与Harry双唇相贴，让人毫无防备。纯粹，郑重，温柔如水。</p><p> </p><p>Draco猛地后退一步，目瞪口呆：“……你知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你知道，”Harry说，“我以为你不想要我。”</p><p> </p><p>他难以置信地目视Harry：“哪个脑子正常的人会不想要你？”</p><p> </p><p>“我……”Harry的话卡在喉咙里。</p><p> </p><p>Draco笑了起来，好似Harry未曾见过那般，闪着光芒。</p><p> </p><p>“你在追求我，”Draco说。</p><p> </p><p>Harry点了点。</p><p> </p><p>Draco的目光上移，他站起身子，抓过Harry头上的王冠，不顾Luna的努力，轻而易举地把王冠从Harry的头上摘了下来，只有一撮凌乱的头发对此表示不满，几个发卡掉在地上发出叮当的声响。Draco拿出魔杖，挥去Harry肩上的斗篷。</p><p> </p><p>“好多了，”Draco道。</p><p> </p><p>Harry站起身，“想出去吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“要事第一，Potter。”Draco说着面向整个餐厅，抛出王冠。王冠在空中短暂地悬空了一会儿，然后砸到了地上，弹跳，翻滚，金属特有的清脆声在整个餐厅回想，引起了所有人的注意。Draco昂首说道：“请注意，你们这帮腐朽之人。”</p><p> </p><p>“你要……”</p><p> </p><p>Draco得意一笑：“没错。”他伸出手攀上Harry的后颈，手指摩挲他的脸颊，倾身向前，给了他一个吻，以一种被他自己拒绝的卖弄炫耀之势。Harry勾起嘴角，与Draco的手相互交缠，亲吻回去。</p><p> </p><p>尽管闭着眼，Harry仍能感受到刹那间的一道闪光，然后是一阵震耳欲聋的庆祝声。</p><p> </p><p>Blaise从他巨大的巫师相机上抬起眼，眉毛似乎要高扬过发际线，Pansy在他身后，“你拍了吗？你拍好了照片吗？”她问，双手合十，在原地蹦跳，显然欣喜若狂。Ron、Hermione还有Luna也和他们一起高声欢呼起来，Ginny咧嘴大笑，其他人却是目瞪口呆。</p><p> </p><p>Draco清了清嗓子，在这片骚乱中提高声音：“如果有人胆敢碰Harry一根毫毛，我会打烂你们的脸。”</p><p> </p><p>“他不会，”Harry抓住Draco的胳膊，拽他下台阶。</p><p> </p><p>“我会！”Draco说。</p><p> </p><p>“有人要是敢，恐怕你得给那人一个星期的留校察看了。”McGonagall说，语气里带着警告，“从此以后，任何性质的骚扰都不被允许，尤其在刚刚那场展览过后。”</p><p> </p><p>“我想说，”Ron道，“从来不懂半途而废，不是吗Malfoy？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们应该庆祝！”Luna说。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione点点头：“哦，好主意！”</p><p> </p><p>“随便你们，Potter和我还有事。”Draco说着抓过Harry的手，把他推向门口。</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？”Harry问。</p><p> </p><p>“比如说，一个完整的吻。”Draco回答。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，”Harry对此很感兴趣，加快了步子。</p><p> </p><p>他们身后的Pansy哼了一声：“别忘了摸摸搜搜。”</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴！Pansy！”Draco朝后大喊一声。喧闹声逐渐消失，他们走出了餐厅。</p><p> </p><p>“我不反对摸摸搜搜。”Harry说。</p><p> </p><p>Draco脸唰地一红，转过头不让Harry看见：“我会考虑。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Post Script</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Mr Potter，</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>很高兴在Draco的上一封回信当中收到你的问候。我需要表明你完全可以单独给我写信，我会非常期待，如果你期望的话。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>很高兴你一切安好。我知道这并不是我的职责，但现在我时不时会为你的状况而担忧。我确信你的朋友们和Weasley一家会照顾好你，但我还是为你不在他们身旁的日子里感到忧虑。或许这是因为战争的影响，但我已经不再觉得那些对我至关重要的人的健康和幸福是理所当然。希望你不要介意我把你算作对我来说重要的人和家人。是你在战争当中为我们着想的举动和法庭上的表现让我开始关心你。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>我对于晨报的执着更是占据了很大一部分原因。我为Draco的恐惧不复存在感到欣喜，在知晓你们彼此在茫茫人海当中找到彼此后这种欢喜更是成倍地增长。似乎一切发生地如此之快以至于来不及找到一个合适的机会，现在，我准许你去追求Draco，虽然知道如果时间允许，你也会真诚地征求同意。我确信当你向我询问能否牵起我儿子的手时，这种小错误不会再犯。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>在你和Draco的学业结束后，期望能与你单独相见。我们可以一起用午餐，正式认识对方。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Most Sincerely，</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa Malfoy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“你在看什么？”Draco问，探过身子试图偷瞥一眼。</p><p> </p><p>Harry把信塞到他手里，缩回他们坐的沙发里：“你的母亲吓坏了。”</p><p> </p><p>Draco微微一皱眉，在看之前，小心翼翼地抚平纸张，读完整封信，眉头皱得更深。他叹了口气，平整地折了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“我真的需要征得她的同意才能追求你吗？”Harry说。</p><p> </p><p>“我想是，”Draco温和地说，“这已经是过时的东西了，她真的不应该期望这些，还把你看作传统家庭或由旧习抚养大的人，而这种规矩在两个男人互相爱慕的情况下就更加模糊，谁知道哪个应该做什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“可怕，”Harry咕哝着，愈发缩进沙发里。</p><p> </p><p>“她不应该感到羞耻，”Draco说着把信弹回给Harry，成功让尖角打种Harry的额头，“再说，我打算来当询问的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“询问？”Harry重复道，把信撇回地上。</p><p> </p><p>“问是否可以牵起你的手。”Draco啧啧道，怪Harry没有理解。</p><p> </p><p>Harry注视他：“什么？我们才刚在一起一天！”</p><p> </p><p>“当然不是现在，”Draco说，“直到我们毕业有了工作之前，考虑这些都是不合适的。”他顿了顿，似乎突然想起什么，警惕地问，“我不需要问Weasley一家牵起你的手，对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Harry不能很好地处理这些信息，但Draco试图向Molly Weasley询问能否牵起他的手的画面让Harry背后一寒，他对Draco疯狂地摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“很好，”Draco靠到Harry身上，“我来问，整件事就会变成这个鬼样，所以我们可以完全避免这种混乱场面。就算我们的关系到了那个地步，我也不能想象自己去问Weasley。”</p><p> </p><p>“其实，我也完全不能想象去问你的父母，”Harry说，他利用坐姿的优势把脑袋搁在Draco的肩上。</p><p> </p><p>Draco伸出一只手圈住他，脸靠在Harry的头发上：“我想，如果他们执意要这样，我们就私奔。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry笑道：“好。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>